The Jock and The Nerd (currently being edited)
by itskirstie160
Summary: Elsa Winters and Anna Winters have transferred to Disney Dreamworks High all the way from Norway. Friendships and relationships are made, maybe even enemies! Elsa meets Jack Frost, the bad boy, player and the most popular guy in the school. Whereas she is the complete opposite. Based on Devil Fox Girl's life! Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynnunzel and Hiccstrid will happen in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to start a new story (Ikr, how am I even gonna keep with my other ones and my holiday homework?!). This fanfic is based on Devil Fox Girl's life story ish. We PM and one day I was like hey, why don't I make a fanfic based on your relationship? And she was excited and ideas were bursting into my head so why not? I decided to do a normal P.O.V. type of fanfic cuz I wanna try something new. But there may be a couple of character P.O.V.s as we go along, depending on the scenarios. One more thing, if you read my fanfics, you'll know about the Blended jelsa fanfic. I'm sorry to say that I've deleted it because it would take way too much time to write because it's based on an actual movie and I've got a ton of other things to worry about so that one had to go. I might rewrite and reupload that fanfic again if you guys want me to.**

**BTW: About six months later after I published chapter 12, this is the edited ver. of this chapter so there are a few changes. Most of the dialogue is the same, there are a few characters briefly mentioned, some things were added and there are more descriptions so the number of words here are over 2000. The majority probably because of the A/N :P. **

**Now, it's time to get into the new story! Enjoy!**

The platinum blonde sipped the warm drink she had prepared as she sat on the far left of the couch. She stared at the screen, which seemed too bright for her at the moment as she recently awoken. She fought the urge to close her eyes and fall asleep as she set the mug down on the coffee table in front of her. Picking up her phone, she used it to check the date and time and sighed, finding it out. Other than the TV and the parents had left for work, the house seemed unusually quiet. The girl softly chuckled to herself knowing the reason why.

Rubbing her eyes, she picker herself up and forced her tired self to walk up the stairs. The first door on the top floor was difficult to miss as it was decorated with bright coloured patterns. She knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Anna? Are you awake?" She called. On the other side of the door, Anna was fast asleep with the usual crazy bed hair, drooling and nibbling a lock of hair.

"Huh?" she snorted and sat up, half asleep.

"Anna?" The platinum blonde repeated.

"Yeah?" She replied drowsily.

"Um, sorry to wake you up but-" Anna cut her off with a yawn.

"No, no, no, no! You didn't! I've been up for hours!" She began snoring and dozed off. A few seconds later, Anna startled herself awake. "Who is it?" Giggles were heard behind the door.

"It's still me, Anna. It's time to eat breakfast and get ready."

"Ready for what?" She couldn't believe the strawberry blonde had forgotten. Unlike others, Anna was more or less excited for the day.

"The first day of school."

"What? No… Elsa it's- The first… day of school…" Her eyes lit up. "TODAY'S THE DAY!" Anna jumped out of the bed and ran out of her room.

"Slow down Anna!" Elsa called out to her as she followed Anna, who was running down the stairs. "We've got enough time to get prepared!"

"I knwow bwut ish da firwt dway of schwool!" She shoved a slice of toast Elsa made for herself into her mouth, muffling her voice.

"What?" Anna chewed and swallowed before repeating.

"I said, 'I know but it's the first day of school!' C'mon Els, aren't you excited? We've come all this way from Norway! I hear Punzie goes to the same school as the one we're going to!"

"Punzie? We haven't seen her since we were kids." Elsa started putting her school supplies in her bag.

"Exactly! It's gonna be sooooo exciting to see her again! Maybe she'll introduce to some boys." Anna smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Her sister rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm pretty sure on our timetable it's gonna have subjects like Maths, not boys. You go to school to get an education."

"Hey, school's for socialising too! Including talking to boys and making friends. There are pros and cons." She countered. "Plus, you, Elsa Winters might even meet a guy you'll be interested in." Anna nudged her with her elbow.

"Please. Hypothetically speaking, the guy would be more interested in himself more than me."

"Not all guys are the same, Els."

"Pack your bag, brush your teeth and get dressed. You wouldn't want that look as your first impression."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine and ready."

"Uh huh, take a look in the mirror and then say that to me." With a hmph, Anna walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and studied her appearance. Her hair was a complete mess, there were crumbs from the toast on the corners of her mouth and she was still dressed in her pink pyjamas. She spotted Elsa leaning against the doorway, giggling. Without another word, Anna quickly brushed her teeth and raced out of the bathroom to her room to get changed.

~Time Skip~ **(A/N: Cuz let's be real here. Your girl here gotta take some time to get ready :P)**

"Anna! Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" You could hear her footsteps as she came down the stairs. "How do I look? Is this too casual?" Elsa studied her appearance and saw that she wore a black sweater printed with the words 'flawless' in white and a burgundy skirt about an inch and a half above her knee (assuming she wore shorts underneath). Since it was cold outside, she had her black knee high socks with he same coloured combat boots.

"_Flawless _as always." She stated, reading the word on her clothes.

"Oh, you're just saying that since you're my sister!" Anna groaned. "Clearly, I look horrible. I'm gonna go and change." Elsa halted her before she could even take so much as a step towards her room.

"I know you're nervous, but you truly do look great. Now let's go." Elsa unlocked the door with the key before opening it. She dragged her sister out the door with her and locked the door behind them. "Anna, what's the time?" Anna checked the time on her phone and her eyes widened.

"SHOOT! ELSA WE"RE GONNA BE LATE! LET'S GO!" exclaimed Anna.

"What?! Oh no, we're gonna be late on our first day."

"Then let's run! Thank the Lord it's not that far!" They ran in two different directions for a few seconds until one of them realised they were going to wrong way.

"Anna! School's this way!"

"I knew that!" The strawberry blonde caught up with her sister as they ran together, with the wind blowing the opposite direction. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have worn this damn skirt!" She exclaimed, having to constantly pull it down (obviously not all the way XD).

* * *

Finally, they reached their destination just on time. At the entrance of the school, they stopped, panting in exhaustion. "It looks like we made it."

"Unless this is recess…" Anna murmured, seeing the other students roam around the campus. She rummaged through her school bag to check her phone again. "Thank goodness. We're five minutes early."

In front of them, the sisters noticed there was not one student alone. All were formed into groups they could easily distinguish. Over by the basketball court were the well-built and admittedly attractive jocks. As one of them scored, he pumped his fist in the air in triumph and his tight shirt revealed his toned abs which caused girls around him to swoon. In Elsa's opinion, she had no idea why the girls were drooling over a seemingly self-absorbed jock.

Speaking of girls, there was a small group of them near the jocks. Some wore clothes that were slightly too revealing for her liking and she wondered if they were ever dress coded for them. Others approached the group and engaged in conversation. The two assumed they were the populars.

Sitting down on the benches on the opposite side of the basketball court were a group of eight who the girls guessed were the nerds. Although, one was dressed like an athletic emo with a single purple highlight in her hair.. Elsa felt as though she was probably just as nerdy and would happily geek out with them and be a wallflower. She had to confess; the boy with brown, unkempt hair was cute. But then again, as they say, looks can be discieving and boys will be boys. No matter what social class.

All in all, Elsa and Anna agreed the school was rather stereotypical like the Mean Girls movie. And like the Mean Girls movie, there was that one group of average, normal people who were neither popular, nor at the bottom of the hierarchy. There were a few groups of these people and Anna thought she would stick with them rather than be the Jenny Humphrey of the populars.

"So… What now?" asked Anna.

"Now, we go to the office and find out what homeroom we're meant to be in and get our schedule and guide." Elsa replied, somewhat unsure.

"Well, that is better than just standing here and doing nothing right? So, where is the office?"

"Umm…" They turned their heads to see if they could find a building which could possibly be the office. Anna patted her sister's shoulder and pointed to a building with the word 'office' on it. "How could I have nearly missed that?" They entered it to find a short line in front of the desk. The sisters joined it and waited behind a girl with long, blonde hair. Elsa wondered why her hair was a much lighter shade, almost white. It was so unnatural. t surprised others when she told them that platinum blonde was her natural hair colour when they thought she had bleached or dyed it.

A few minutes had passed and it was nearly their turn. Elsa could sense Anna silently jump for joy since she knew that her baby sister had the patience level of negative one hundred. The blonde in front of them turned around to face them and the sisters were shocked to see a familiar face. A smile grew on their faces as Anna leaped in front of her sister to hug the blonde. The two walked to the seats and sat down where they could talk and catch up while Elsa was in a hurry to get their timetables so she could join them.

"Punzie! Oh my gosh it's been such a long time since we've seen you!" Anna squealed in delight.

"I missed you guys so much! I thought you were coming next month!"

"Well, we wanted to surprise you." She explained.

"I certainly am surprised." Punzie admitted. As Elsa came up to them with her and Anna's timetable, Punzie stood up to give her cousin a hug. "Elsa! Oh my goodness, this so great! I'm so glad to have you guys here! You've changed so much. In a good way!"

"You too! What happened to that short haired brunette I once knew?"

"Well, she grew out her hair up to her waist and dyed it blonde." She shrugged. "Does it look bad?"

"No! It looks fantastic! It suits you." Elsa gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Oh this year's going to be amazing! You guys can hang out with me and the others and it'll be fun to have new people in our group!"

"Group?" Elsa assumed it would be the group with the most popular kids in school. Her cousin was always extroverted like Anna and seemed as though she could fit in with the populars. Around people on one end of the spectrum, she felt rather self conscious and out of place whereas on the other side, she was more relaxed and at ease. "I don't know about that…" She stated, unsure.

"It's gonna be fine, Els! My friends are super cool. Except for Merida who can get a bit out of hand sometimes…" Punzie tapped her chin in thought. "Anyways, you'll fit right in! Don't worry about it." Elsa smiled, knowing she was assured by her cousin. "So, what classes do you have?" She stood in between the two to compare their schedules. "This is great! Anna, you and I are in the same homeroom!"

"Yay!" Anna jumped for joy, leaving Elsa wanting to run out of the school gates and right back home. She was going to have classes with people she didn't know while Anna would be catching up with Punzie in Maths.

"Oh, Elsa it's alright. Don't worry, my friend's in your classes. Her name's Merida, the girl I mentioned earlier. Big, red, curly hair, blue eyes, feisty personality. Can't miss her." She smiled. The school bell rang to signal for school to start and Punzie directed Elsa to her class before walking with Anna to hers.

Elsa wondered how she was going to get through the day, with the only two people she knew in the school in different classes as her. To be quite honest, she was quite nervous in comparison to her sister, thinking she'll be that girl who sits in the toilet to eat her lunch and not make any friends.

She scanned through one of the papers she was handed at the office to find which locker she was getting and what her locker combo was. There were only a few other people at their lockers. She assumed the rest went in their classes already. Elsa put most of her things inside and took out what she needed for the first three periods. After she closed and locked her locker, carried her books to the entrance of the classroom and paused, taking a deep breath.

_Quite a first day will this turn out to be…_

**A/N: Hope ya guys liked this first chapter! To me this is the best I've written for fanfics. I guess its cuz I'm taking my time and it's more descriptive than the writing style you guys normally see. So what do you think of this story so far? Plz give me some feedback in the reviews, positive or negative. See you guys in the next chapter! Mk bye!**

**-Kirstie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 7 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER?! Wow thats the most i've every had for the first one… But still I'm happy to find that there are reviews. So i decided to make chapter 2. As usual I will answer all of your reviews before proceeding to the chapter. Here it is:**

**beyonalovelyxox: Thx!**

**reddawnfox: Thank you! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: I will continue and thank u for reviewing!**

**Guest: Aw thx! Thats nice of you to say!**

**Guest: I'm glad you love it!**

**weaslyswheazes5: thank you!**

**GymnasticsRules101: Sorry but I had to. Like i said before i might re-upload it once i've got everything else sorted out! About this story, thx! But credit goes to Devil Fox Girl for giving me the idea of writing a jelsa version of her own love story.**

**BTW: This chapter has been edited!**

**So to sum it all up THANK U ALL FOR REVIEWING AND IM HAPPY YOU GUYS LUV THIS FANFIC SO FAR! One last thing: Can you guys plz do my poll? its on my bio/profile page thingo. CHAPTER 2 TIME!**

Elsa entered her homeroom class to find the other students there. Most of them were happily chatting away in small groups and straight away did Elsa feel out of place. Someone threw balls of scrunched up paper to the other side of the room, hitting someone and started World War III. The teacher didn't seem to care about the students practically starting a riot, nor did they care about her and teacher's presence in the room.

The older woman had her hair dyed black and her white roots were clearly seen if you hovered above her. The botox and plastic surgery were noticeable in Elsa's eyes and she just didn't seem like a pleasant woman at all. Elsa cleared her throat and the teacher looked up in acknowledgement.

"New?" She asked, lazily. Obviously, she was tired and the dark circles under her eyes were quite visible through the concealer.

"Yes, um… I-I'm-"

"Dear, stop mumbling and stuttering. Everyone knows I hate it." She interrupted, groaning.

"I'm Elsa Winters." The platinum blonde continued, hugging her heavy books close to her. She had a feeling they were going to fall out of her hands any moment.

"Alright. You may refer to me as Ms. Gothel. As you know, I'm your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the year and yada yada yada. You get the gist." Elsa slowly nodded and quietly walked up to an empty desk and seat on the end of the second row. Ms. Gothel had to scream to silence the delinquents who had already trashed the room. "I'd like to introduce a transfer student from Norway, Ellie Splinters." She announced. Elsa frowned as other students giggled in hearing her 'name'. As Elsa expected, everyone on the first row turned around to face her.

The bell ran for period 1 to begin and Elsa sighed in relief when it broke the awkward silence. The other kids stood up and grabbed their things, going to their first class of the day. Elsa walked out the door and nearly tripped on a book. She thankfully caught herself before she could face plant and turned around. Elsa saw a girl gathering her books and papers which had fallen out of her hands. She had fiery red hair and blue eyes… Merida? Was that her name? Was that Punzie's friend? Elsa hoped so.

"Those bloody… Stupid little…" She murmured only a few words that Elsa could pick up.

"Hey… Do you need any help?" She asked nicely.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The red head replied with a strong Scottish accent. "I got it." She stood up with her books back in her hands.

"You're Merida, right? Punzie's friend?" Elsa questioned.

"The one and only." She smiled. "How did you know?"

"She's my cousin and I just moved here." She explained.

"So I've heard. You're… Ellie Splinters?" Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"Elsa. Elsa Winters." She corrected the Scot. "Hopefully I'm not going to be remembered as Ellie Splinters."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Merida assured her. "Others have been called far worse." Elsa nodded understandably, relieved that the name wouldn't stick throughout her final years of high school. But it wasn't the first time people called her 'Ellie' or thought 'Elsa' was somehow short for 'Elizabeth'. It was supposedly one of her biggest pet peeves, although she never really mentioned it.

"So, which class are you heading to?" Elsa had hoped Merida was in her next one since she would most likely get lost. The map she was given of the school grounds at the office would be no help since it was more or less confusing.

"Music, room 401. Is that your first class?" After taking a quick glance at her schedule, Elsa nodded and thanked the Lord that she was with someone she knew. "Oh, good! My friend ditched me so we can walk together if you want to."

"Sure." Elsa smiled.

Once they reached their designated room, a girl with blonde hair in a braid with a fringe waved at Merida. Thankfully, the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Where were you?!" The blonde called to the two from the other side of the room amongst the other students. "I thought you were ahead of me!"

"Some douchebag made me drop my stuff and I had to pick it all up!" Merida gestured to Elsa to follow her to the two seats next to Astrid. Elsa would've preferred to sit at the front where she could hear the teacher better but she followed Merida to the back since they were the only available seats. "By the way, this is Elsa. Punzie's cousin." She introduced. Elsa smiled and awkwardly waved.

"Hey, I'm Astrid. Another friend of Punzie's. No need to be shy."

"Oh, sorry. I'm, uh new." Elsa stated.

"No wonder I haven't seen you around."

"So where's the teacher? Late?"

"And hopefully never coming. Ms. Ursula is the worst." She emphasised while Elsa thought, what could be so bad about the teacher? She knew plenty of teachers who were accused of being absolutely horrible but proved otherwise.

"Can't argue with you there." Merida agreed. "She thinks she can sing but her bloody voice is deafening. Tulio said his Music teacher's Mr. Crabs. **(A/N: Not the spongebob character XD)**"

"Seriously? He's the best." Astrid groaned.

"When I told him we have Ursula he's like 'Oh, you poor, unfortunate souls'." She mimicked in the Spanish accent Tulio had before he came to Indiana. Both Astrid and Elsa laughed at her attempts since you could still detect the Scottish accent.

"So Elsa, you should hang out with us later!" Astrid suggested.

"Yes, you should! Punzie and the others will be with us." Merida added.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe. I saw another friend or I haven't seen in a long time who I want to catch up with." As much as this seemed like an excuse, Elsa had seen someone she wanted to talk to. Astrid and Merida were rather skeptical but shrugged it off. The three spent the rest of the double period chatting since their Music teacher didn't come. Astrid and Merida told her that she's lucky since she didn't suffer Ms. Ursula's wrath on her first day.

* * *

_At Recess…_

Elsa had already eaten and decided to roam around campus looking for that friend she and mentioned earlier to Astrid and Merida. The school seemed huge to her since it was her first day, unlike everyone else who knew every nook and cranny of the school grounds. Some people stared at her as she walked past them.

_Is it because I'm new?_

She found Punzie and Anna walking towards a group of people including Merida and Astrid.

_Right. They mentioned their group earlier. _

Elsa thought it would be best if she could join them as opposed to walking around alone, trying to find someone who might not even be at school. Punzie turned around around and saw her in the middle of a crowd. She waved over to her and gestured for her to walk to them.

"Hey, Els! Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Oh, just finding a friend of mine. But I think I'll stick with you guys, if that's ok."

"It's nothing! You can hang out with us." Punzie smiled. "Elsa, this Tooth, Aster, Sandy and Hiccup. I presume you already know Merida and Astrid."

The girl supposedly named Tooth had dark hair with blue, green and yellow highlights and the clothes she wore to match made her resemble a hummingbird - at least that's what Elsa had in mind.

Aster was the tallest and had ashy dark blue hair which surprisingly suited him. His clothes truly revealed how muscular he was compared to the other guys in the group. Honestly, Aster was quite intimidating in her eyes.

Now, Sandy - first of all had a girl's name which Elsa assumed was a shortened version of his real name. Which she couldn't guess. He was the shortest, about her shoulder height and his blonde hair was combed back and styled to appear spiky.

Hiccup was yet again another with a peculiar name. Or nickname. He was the boy Elsa had seen earlier on in the day. Unquestionably, he wasn't as lean and and as tall as Aster but he wasn't the runt of the litter either. He admittedly more attractive in person.

_Don't Elsa. Just don't. _

"Well, it's um, nice to meet you all."

"Right back atcha, Sheila." Aster replied in a foreign accent, flashing a smile.

_Ooh, Australian._

"Where's Jack and Flynn?" Hiccup asked, causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow since those names were unfamiliar. "Oh, Jack and Flynn are a part of our little circle." He stated, as though he was reading her mind. Elsa nodded in response.

"So, _Hiccup_…" She trailed off.

"I know, great nickname, right? But thankfully, it's not the worst. My real name's Harry but Hiccup kinda stuck, unfortunately." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Fred comes up with the nicknames."

_And I was worried about the name Ellie Splinters…_

She decided not to bother asking who this Fred character was as Hiccup continued to speak. "So, how are you doing in DDH? What do you think of the groups? I know it's all kinda stereotypical but-"

"Groups?" Elsa questioned. "As in jocks, nerds, etc.?"

"I suppose you could say that. I'm a quarter of our group called the Big Four. Not to brag, but we're one of the most well known and popular groups." - Also one of the popular groups Elsa told herself to stay away from.

"The Big Four? But there are more than four of you."

"I wasn't the one who came up with the name." He raised his hands in surrender. "We really need a new name." Hiccup murmured that last part as Elsa chuckled. Then, he noticed Astrid walking away from the group and he frowned. "Hey babe! Where are you going?"

_Babe? Oh…_

"To go find Frostbite! I just remembered, I have a bone to pick with him!" She called.

"Doesn't everybody?" Hiccup groaned. "Hold up! I'm coming!" He ran towards her, leaving Elsa with the others. She heard footsteps come up from behind.

"Looks like he's not as single as you thought." The voice belonged to none other than her sister, Anna.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Els. I know you have the hots for him." She teased, giggling. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll find someone hotter _and_ available." Anna rested her head on her shoulder, looking in the same way as Elsa was - towards Hiccup and Astrid. "Sure, Hiccup's cute in a nerdy way and he seems really nice, but you can do better."

"Anna, I really have no idea what you're talking about." She lied and Anna laughed.

"Someday, sister… Someday you'll find someone." She patter her shoulder and turned to the others and joined their conversation.

_I doubt that little sister. _

**A/N: End of chapter 2! I have a feeling this will be the best fanfic I've ever written, although I'm kinda making this up as I go along. Well, since this is based on another person's love story there's already a bit of a plot to it but at times I feel that I need to think ahead for upcoming chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and did my poll like asked you to. **

**See you guys in the next chapter! Mk bye!**

**-Kirstie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: READ THE A/Ns! I dunno if your one of those people who just skip to the actual chapter or not but anyway PLZ READ CUZ MOST OF THE TIME I HAVE QUESTIONS I WANT YA'LL TO ANSWER! **

**Ok, I will probably be uploading more often with this story than others just so ya know. I'm glad to see reviews. Reading them encourages me to keep going with my fanfics so again (I know I say this way too often but it's true) THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! Now it's time to share my responses to the reviews:**

**iStormy: Thank you! But almost every Jelsa fanfic I know of has all of the characters incorporated into it, Disney or Dreamworks. And yes, JELSA FOREVER!**

**Randomperson (chapter 1): I will continue! I like writing this story and I'm glad you like what's going on so far.**

**M.A: (chapter 1): Hi**

**M.A: (Chapter 2): Yup**

**Guest: Thanks! Me too. As much as I want Jack to come in straight away, I don't wanna rush it, no matter how exciting it may be. That's one of the things I look for when I'm trying to find a good Jelsa fanfic to read. **

**GymnasticsRules101: Aw, thank you so much! You've always written kind reviews for each and every one of my stories and their chapters. **

**BTW: This chapter has been edited. The pranks mentioned in this chapter are kinda lame, I know but I got em from Buzzfeed and didn't know what to write! Don't judge, lol XD**

**Now that that's done, it's time for chapter 3!**

The bell rang, signalling for period 4 to start. Merida and Elsa rushed into the building like the other students and somehow managed to crawl through the crowd to get to their lockers. Elsa wanted to walk with Merida again to her next class since she was told that they had the same classes together for the next two periods. She hoped Astrid was in history with them as well. The more people she knew in her classes, the better. Once Elsa finally unlocked her locker (which took a few tries to get the combination lock open), she quickly grabbed her things and closed the locker. Elsa stood on her tip toes over the crowd to see where the red head was since her locker was further way from hers. But alas, no curly red hair was to be seen among the crowd. She assumed Merida was caught up in the crowd.

_Great(!) I'm gonna get lost on my first day!_

Elsa checked her timetable to see which room number her history class was in.

_Room… 680. _

She recalled seeing numbers on the buildings when she was walking around campus and presumed those were the room numbers. Elsa managed to get outside through the crowd and saw the numbers on the building she just came out of. _590-610. _She guessed that her class could possibly be in the next two buildings. Then two students bumped into her from behind, rushing to get to their class as she was. One yelled a 'sorry!' but didn't notice that they knocked her books out of her hands. Sheets of paper came out of her books and were scattered everywhere. She sighed and bent down to carelessly gather all of her papers and stuffed them into her binder.

_It's ok. The teacher will understand why I'm late. I'll just say… I got lost 'cause I'm new! Yeah… They'll buy that. I hope. _

A tall figure appeared in front of her, casting a shadow as he stood in front of the blinding sun. "Here let me help." She recognised that voice and glanced up to see who it was.

"No, I don't want to waste your time. Hiccup, right?" He kneeled down and helped her otherwise and passed her things to her before the two stood up. "Thank you." Elsa lowered her head, hoping he wouldn't see the pink tint she could feel spreading across her cheeks.

_Elsa, stop it! He has a girlfriend!_

"No problem." Hiccup ran a hand through his unkempt brown hair, which Elsa found to be kinda cute.

_Again, he has a girlfriend. _

"So… I have to get to class. Uh, bye!" She turned around until Hiccup halted her.

"Wait! You want me to walk you there? Room 680, right?" Elsa whirled around.

"How did you know?"

"It said so on your schedule. I saw the room number when I picked it up." He scratched the back of his head. "The class I'm heading to is close by." She was tempted to take up his offer since she really had no idea where to go, numbers on the buildings or not. Elsa admitted to herself that she was definitely bad with directions and could use the help.

"Thanks, that would be really helpful." She smiled. "But we should probably run since we're gonna be late." Hiccup nodded in agreement and they ran to their classes, barely making it on time.

_The number of times I've had to run today… Sigh. _

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

For once, the boys were actually early to history so they had the chance to talk for a while and the teacher wasn't there yet. Apart from that day, they would either arrive in the middle of a lecture or they would skip class completely. Astrid came into the room with her books in her hands and noticed the boys she was looking for during recess. Jack was leaning back on his chair and Flynn had his hands behind his head. She purposely dropped her books on their table in the middle of the two , causing them to jump slightly.

"Where have you two been?!" She exclaimed and dragged a chair over to them and sat down.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Flynn joked. Wrong move. Astrid rolled her eyes and hit him with one of his _heavy_ textbooks.

"Punzie certainly did." The blonde teased.

"OW! Hands off policy! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He remarked, rubbing his head. "What's got you so worked up? Boy troubles?" Flynn snickered.

Astrid scoffed. "Everyone was wondering where you two were at recess."

"I don't know about Jacky boy, but I was in detention for-" Astrid cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't tell me. Please. My ears will be scarred for life."

"Relax. It was because I didn't have any scissors on me at the time." She mouthed an 'oh'. "My English teacher is as strict as hell and demands that 'everyone must bring their materials to class!" He impersonated his teacher's posh accent. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, geez. But who in the actual hell would give you a detention for not bringing scissors to class? That's just stupid." Astrid stated.

"Ms. Tremaine would."

"So what were you doing the entire recess, Frost?" She interrogated, turning her attention to him.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Bunny." He lied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Aster was with us, dumbass." She countered as Jack sighed.

"Well, if you must know, I was with Peter and we left a surprise for Hook in his office. Remember how I told you about his fear of crocodiles?" Astrid's eyes widened and she paused for a moment before speaking.

"You didn't." Jack laughed at her reaction.

"Of course not. We couldn't have possibly fit a real croc in his office. Just an… incredibly life-like one. Works just as well. And there's a camera too."

_Typical Jack Frost. _

"Hey, by any chance did you fill a room with balloons as well?" Flynn interjected.

"Yep. For Ms. Tremaine. All the way to the ceiling. And on the door, there's a poster saying 'Have fun!' with push pins." Astrid rolled her eyes once more.

"Your pranks are incredibly cheesy and lame." She scoffed.

"Are you saying you can do better, Ms. Hofferson?" Jack took her opinion as a challenge.

"Of course I can, Mr. Frost." Astrid said firmly.

"Ok then. Impress me. You have until tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal. And you know it's gonna be better." She added and Jack shook his head.

"We'll see." Their conversation was interrupted by a particular red head who had just appeared through the door. Following her, was the teacher. He had light brown hair and wore thin rimmed round glasses. He was rather skinny in physique and wore a white button up shirt and red bow tie. He wore his ID around his neck like the other teachers and his name was printed capitals as 'MILO THATCH'. In his hand, he carried a leather briefcase, unlike some of the other teachers who dragged along suitcases.

_What is up with teachers and suitcases? _**(A/N: I freakin' swear, half the teachers in my school carry suitcases.)**

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Elsa? Has she arrived yet?" Merida yell-whispered to the three as everyone took their seats and the teacher took his laptop out of his briefcase.

"Who's Elsa?" Flynn whispered back.

"No not yet." Astrid told her, ignoring Flynn's question as the teacher began to mark the role. He called out Merida's name and she replied with a 'here!'.

"Elsa's one of the new girls who transferred here from Norway. They're Punzie's cousins." Merida responded to Flynn's question. He turned to Jack and wiggled his eyebrows up and down and nudged him with his elbow.

"You hear that Jacky? A _girl_." Jack opened his mouth to say something but Flynn put his hand in front of him, gesturing him to let him speak. "I know what you're gonna say, but think about it. You've been single for way too long, it's making me question if you're really Jack Frost."

"Is that so?" He laughed.

"Yes, it is very much so. But-"

"Eugene!" Mr. Thatch called, intervening Flynn. He frowned and raised his hand.

"Um, excuse me, sir! My name is Flynn Rider!" He yelled from the back of the classroom, hoping the teacher would hear him. "Honestly, who is this guy? Is he new?" He whispered to his friends.

"No, are you daft?" Merida said. "We've had Mr. Thatch for History since the start of the year! It's Febuary!"

"But, I suppose you didn't know that because you've been skipping classes half the time and rarely pay attention!" Astrid added. Flynn ignored their exclamations, continuing what he was saying.

"Jack, even _Hiccup_ has a girlfriend!" He emphasised. "Do you have any idea how long it took until he finally had the guts to ask Astrid out? Even ask her!"

"What are you implying here, _Eugene_?" The blonde smirked, knowing Flynn's hatred of the name. The only times would he ever be addressed by that name would be if his parents ever were to scold him or out of enjoyment by his friends, knowing it would annoy him.

"Ok, A: Don't call me that and B) No offence to Hiccup. But seriously Jack. You need to make a move on this girl! If not, then on someone else." He suggested.

"They would look good together…" Merida tapped her chin. "And that's me saying it."

"Merida, are you ok?" Jack sat up straight and turned to his red haired friend. "Do you need to lie down for a bit? I mean, did you just ship me with someone? I think Punzie got to you." He teased and chuckled. Merida shot a glare in his direction as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Chill, firecracker." He chuckled before turning his head to the doorway, where he heard someone walk in. It was a girl, one he had never seen before around school. He suspected it was one of the transfers Merida was talking about. She had platinum blonde hair, a colour close to his silvery white hair and it was styled in a side french braid. In addition, she wore thick rimmed glasses which she just adjusted. Jack had his eyes fixed on her, ignoring the teacher call his name. It was as though time stopped and he could only keep his focus on her.

"JACK!" Astrid and Merida yelled in unison, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Yeah. Here." He turned his attention back to Elsa, who had tripped over and dropped all of her books.

"Ooh… Hey, you ok?" Merida and Astrid pulled her back up and collected her things for her. The platinum blonde nodded and took her seat next to Astrid.

_Wow Elsa. Second time you've dropped your things. Way to go you klutz(!). _

"Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, yes. She's perfect for you, Jack." Flynn nodded approvingly, looking in the same direction as his friend.

"Yes she is." He muttered.

"I heard that." Flynn said in a sing-song voice. "I'm pretty sure your jaw draw. Good job on keeping your cool(!)." He patted his back.

"…Shut up _Eugene_."

**A/N: YAAAAASSSSSS! Jack appeared in the chapter! (ft. Flynn) Things just got a little more exciting! (Am I right peeps?!) So while Devil Fox Girl and I have been PM she asked if I could ask you guys to PM her if you have any questions about her relationship (This whole fanfic **_**is **_**based on her relationship). I'm sure she'd be more than welcome to answer your questions. Just don't ask any questions related to future chapters. It's better just to wait and see. Ooh! One last thing: Have any of you watched the live action Cinderella yet? Or Home? I'm interested in both movies and I wanna know which one you guys like the most. **

**That's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter! Mk bye!**

**-Kirstie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to update! Not long ago I watched Home and I have to say It's a pretty good film. Not to mention funny! I won't say too much and give away any spoilers for those of you who haven't watched it. Btw, you know Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory? He plays Oh in the movie. I can really see him as Oh! It just kinda makes sense since those two roles are kinda similar. Lemme quickly answer reviews then we'll get to the next chapter:**

**BTW: These reviews came in before I edited the previous chapter so some things have changed. While I was editing the previous chapter, I realised it was too long and this one was too short so I decided to move a few things. **

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: Too cute indeed.**

**M.A.: haha, yeah but tbh that really did happen with those exact words Elsa and Jack said. Feel free to PM Devil Fox Girl about it :)**

**iStormy: :D**

**GymnasticsRules101: Oh, ok. And thanks! Even if the Devil Fox Girl and her bf really did say those exact words in real life, everything is not entirely true. I'm think her bf hugged her willingly and not his friend telling him to. But in that chapter it was kinda… half true, I guess? Idk just PM Devil Fox Girl about it if ya wanna.**

**reddawnfox: Yeah, I know. But Cinderella might be as equally good since I've only watched Home so idk which one is better or not. Random Fact: Cinderella was the first Disney film I've ever watched. **

**Devil Fox Girl: Mmhmm! Once again: PM Devil Fox Girl about it if you would like to!**

**Guest: That was part of the plan!**

**Daniece: thank you! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Oh really? I think I might watch it. I've always enjoyed watching the animated version and other versions as well. **

**Chapter time, peeps!**

_In History Class…_

Upon entering the classroom (thanks to Hiccup who led her there), Elsa found herself on the floor before she could even say a word. Tripping and making a thud sound caused heads to turn to see the platinum blonde on the floor with her books scattered everywhere.

_Gee, you know how to embarrass yourself on the first day, Els. _

Merida helped her stand up and asked her if she was ok. She rubbed her head and chuckled sheepishly, nodding to show that she was fine. Elsa took her seat next to Astrid, who she was happy to be in the same class as her, yet again. At the same time, Elsa could feel someone's eyes on her. It was creepy and weird, to say the least. But hey, she did just embarrass herself in front of the entire class.

_Only natural_, she thought.

"Elsa!" The teacher called her name for the role and she raised her hand, saying 'Here!'.

"There you go. Now you know her name." Flynn murmured to his friend.

"What?" said Jack.

"Her name! The blonde chick who just walked, well, tripped into the room!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, what is it?" Flynn groaned, a little too loudly for everyone to hear. He face palmed, leaning back on his chair.

"Eager, are we? Find out yourself." Jack sighed and faced the front to the teacher. He couldn't believe he missed that.

_Not that I care. _

Meanwhile, Elsa pushed her chair backwards to speak to Merida, since Astrid was inbetween them. "Hey!" She yell-whispered and caught the red head's attention. "Where did you go? I was looking for you back at the lockers."

"Oh, I'm sorry, lassie! I got swept away in the crowd." Merida leaned backwards to apologise to her. Elsa nodded and signalled that it was alright. "How did you find your way here?"

"Luckily, I ran into Hiccup and he took me here."

"Hiccup, eh?" She smirked. "Just so you know, he _is_ taken." She pointed to Astrid, who was focused on what the teacher was explaining. Elsa had a baffled expression and her face turned beetroot red. Her friend snickered at her reaction.

"What's this about Hiccup being taken?" questioned a not-so-focused Astrid.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Lassie, you are the epitome of obvious." Merida stated bluntly and crossed her arms.

"Oh I see." Astrid flashed a knowing smile at Merida.

"Astrid, I would never try to steal your boyfriend. I promise you, I'm not a threat!" Elsa held her hands up in surrender. Both Merida and Astrid laughed. Their teacher, Mr. Thatch whipped around upon hearing the cackling teenagers and silenced them.

"Sorry, sir." The two said in unison.

"Elsa, it's alright. I know and I trust you." Astrid assured her and she sighed of relief. "On another note, you should really call the cops." Elsa raised her eyebrow when she randomly brought up the topic.

"What?! Why?"

"Because a silver haired jock has been stealing glances at you." Astrid pointed to the direction behind her. Elsa's eyes landed on a tall guy with chiseled features who indeed had silver hair. Which looked rather soft… A guy's hair always seemed softer than a girl's to Elsa for some odd reason. He was glancing at her with a mischievous glint in his captivating, crystal blue eyes.

_Yep, this guy has the word 'bad boy' written all over him._

"Astrid, don't start and get the girl's hopes up." Merida stated. "Frostbite is the type of person who wants to be attached but doesn't have attachments." Astrid and I gave her a questioning look.

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning, he's a player. It would be a bad idea to pair those two together."

"I don't think so. Jack's changed since Rapunzel. You know that." Astrid countered.

'_Jack'? 'Since Rapunzel'? _

Then it clicked. Elsa recalled the time she and her sister were FaceTiming their cousin. She was dressed up, most likely for a date. Elsa remembered Anna teasing her about it and her so-called boyfriend names Jack. Punzie seemed rather happy at the time and incredibly ecstatic for her date. Since then, she would always talk about her _boyfriend Jack_. And how her_ boyfriend Jack _was always so sweet and treated her differently from all the other girls he ever dated.

_But that's what they all say. _

Apparantly they were friends before they dated and still were. From all of that information, Elsa knew this Jack character was quite genuine. She couldn't believe she had nearly forgotten about their relationship and when it ended. But then again, Elsa never recalled Punzie ever mentioning anything about a breakup.

Perhaps Jack was one of the guys who would play with girls for a little while before leaving them behind. He certainly looked like the type of guy who would do such a thing, based on what Elsa heard from her new friends. He was undoubtedly beyond good looking and anyone could have a lust for him.

According to Astrid, Punzie was the one who could 'change the playboy'. The statement alone boggled her mind. In Elsa's opinion, once a player, always a player. Did her cousin really have the power to do that? But if she did, then why did they break up? Her thoughts roamed around her mind as her friends spoke in the background.

"I'm starting to feel queasy with all this boy talk." Merida rolled her head back. Simultaneously, the sound of textbooks opening was heard right after Mr. Thatch asked everyone to turn to page 394. "The world doesn't revolve around boys."

"Even though I seem hypocritical, I agree." Elsa admitted. "I should really focus on my education or it's bye bye future. Relationships, crushes, boys - they're fine, I suppose but not my no. 1 priority."

"Alright. I see where you're coming from." Astrid said. "But just so you know, he's looking this way… With the infamous smirk that has almost every girl on campus drooling." She said in a sing-song voice. "You don't have to be Einstein to know when a guy's into you." Elsa had to admit, that did have her curious as to who this guy was, although she didn't bother looking in his direction to get a good look at the guy. She didn't even know him, so why bother?

"Whatever…" She shrugged it off and looked up to see which questions she had to do. "Let's get back to work." Elsa looked back down at her textbook to see the questions she had to answer in her workbook.

* * *

"So Jacky, when are you making your move?" Flynn nudged him, causing Jack to take his eyes off his textbook and onto his friend. He gave him a questioning look before Flynn gestured to platinum blonde.

"What am I supposed to say or do?" The words came out of his mouth before he could even think. Since when has Jack Frost asked such a question in relation to girls?

"You're Jack Frost! You'll think of something. You have never failed to make a girl fall head over heels for you. Go in for a hug or something if you have the guts to." He suggested. "The bell's about to ring in about a minute." Flynn pointed to the clock behind the teacher. Some of the other students closed their books and gathered them together to grab and go when the bell rang. "Go talk to her when it rings. I _dare_ you. As far as I know, Jack Frost has never backed out of a dare before."

"Rider… I swear." Jack shook his head and sorted his things out like the others.

"C'mon, man. Who are you?"

"Dude, we are not doing this." Jack held his hand out to gesture for him to stop.

"Yes we are. Tell me, who are you?" Flynn repeated.

"Jack Frost." He murmured.

"I didn't hear you." Flynn said in a sing-song voice. "Who are you?!"

"Jack Frost!" He replied loud and clear enough for people to turn their heads to him, including Elsa, Astrid and Merida. Simultaneously, the bell rang and everyone rushed outside. Elsa gestured Merida and Astrid to go ahead and Flynn waited out in the corridor to witness the sight of Jack 'making his move'. She remained seated, hoping to wait out the crows stampeding their way out the door. Elsa was the only one left in the classroom and Jack leaned against the doorway. Just as the platinum blonde was about to exit the classroom, Jack halted her, clearing his throat before he did so.

"Hey. What's your name?" He did his best to recreate his usual act around other girls and added his smirk.

Elsa wondered what his intentions were and suddenly remembered what Astrid said earlier - _"You don't have to be Einstein to know when a guy's into you." _She shrugged it off before noticing the colour of the guy's hair. Astrid mentioned that the supposed guy who was 'into her' had silver hair, the same as the one preventing her from leaving the classroom.

"I don't see why have to answer that."

_After all, the teacher did call out her name when he was there._ _Probably wasn't listening. Typical. _

"Are you by any chance Jack Frost?"

"I see you've heard of me." He said with a smile.

"Yes, well, saying your name out loud in front of the entire class was hard to miss."

"Ah, yes…" Jack stated, scratching the back of his head. "So, you still haven't told me your name." He changed the topic back to the original one as Elsa sighed.

_Must he keep his up?_

Her stomach growled and she hoped Jack didn't hear anything. It was bad for a girl to stay away from her food when she needs it - at least, in Elsa's case it was.

"No I haven't, have I?" She responded impatiently.

"I guess I'll have to call you Snowflake then." Elsa noticed he glanced at her snowflake patterned notebook.

_That's… creative. _

"I gotta go." She said, not wanting her stomach to remain empty any longer.

"See you later, Snowflake." Jack remembered what Flynn said and awkwardly hugged her, much to Elsa's surprise. Her face was flushed a deep shade of red.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Elsa exclaimed, infuriated and confused by his sudden action.

"I like giving people hugs." He simply stated.

_Cringe. _

Across the hallway, Flynn dropped his jaw (and not in the way he normally would) and face palmed. "I don't think I've ever face palmed this hard." He mumbled, leaving a red hand mark on his face. Elsa rushed out of the classroom, blushing furiously. Jack rested his head on his intertwined hands behind him and walked over to Flynn.

"I think that went quite well." He said too casually.

"I like giving people hugs?! Why would you say that you dumbs?! And why did you hug her?!"

"Maybe because you told me to…?" Jack drawled as Flynn groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, why did you listen?!" He sighed. "What happened to the old Jack?"

"He… stopped his flirty ways and now he's a bit rusty." Jack shrugged. "And don't even think about blaming Punzie. I know it's on your mind."

"Wh- Why would it be on my mind?" He stuttered, averting his eyes from him. "Back to the point, you need to make amends with this girl. Talk to her again and prove that you weren't as weird and as awkward as your first impression."

"I wasn't that awkward."

"I beg to differ. You were as awkward as Hiccup before his first date." Jack frowned when Flynn compared him to their other friend.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

* * *

_During lunchtime… _

Elsa was glad to be out of the cafeteria once she was done eating. It was almost scary to be in the cafeteria where it was crowded and barely and seats were left. Outside, she hung out with her sister and a few of the other girls. Her mind was on that hug that strange boy gave her.

"Hey, you ok? Something bothering you?" Anna noticed her sister was in a daze.

"Not really…" Elsa tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, giving a small smile.

"Sister, I've known you my whole life. You look a little… stunned."

"I was hugged by a guy I didn't know, of course I was stunned." She revealed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from her beloved sister. Just wasn't in her nature.

"Describe him." Punzie interjected, curious about the brought up subject. "I might know who he is." Elsa knew there was no doubt she would. By the looks of it, it seemed as though Punzie knew everyone in the school. Earlier, Punzie spoke to almost everyone they passed when they were walking around.

_Great. I'll definitely be teased by my friends. _

"Um… Silver hair, blue eyes… I think his name was… Jack Frost?"

"Frost?" Merida repeated, enunciating the word.

"_The _Jack Frost?" Astrid joined in.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"How come we weren't there when it happened?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I told you guys to go ahead, remember?" Elsa reminded her.

"We shouldn't have listened!"

"Well, maybe he likes you." Merida spoke ever-so casually, Anna could almost question how one could say such a thing a calm manner.

"A guy liking Elsa?! Oh my gosh, this is so great!" Anna fangirled.

"Please don't go planning my wedding." Elsa groaned, running her hand down her face. Then she remembered her cousin's… past with Jack. "And Punzie-"

"It's ok." She interrupted, knowing what she was about to say. "I'm over the guy. We're just friends." Punzie smiled.

"Alright." Elsa nodded. "But, I bet that hug was a dare. You don't just go running around hugging random people. At least, not willingly."

"Still, I can totally see you two together. I remember what Jack looks like." During the days of 'Jackunzel', Elsa and Anna remembered creating that ship name and Punzie sending them photos of her boyfriend.

"I agree." Punzie nodded approvingly. "Merida could be right about him liking you." Amusement was clearly written all over her face.

_Yay. When Punzie decides on a ship, it sticks. Let the teasing begin. Oh wait. It already did. _

"Even though we just met?"

"Yes! Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Anna spoke as though it was a trend everyone obviously should know.

"Love is a _strong_ word." Elsa emphasised, wanting Anna to turn it down a notch.

"Oh, same thing! He likes you!"

"Right, because there's nothing that says 'I like you' more than cutting off my air supply when he crushed me in that hug." She deadpanned.

"Also known as taking your breath away." All but Elsa laughed at her statement.

"Sure, let's go with that(!)" She rolled her eyes. |I might just avoid Jack to prevent any awkward tension in the air. It would be pretty weird…"

"Yes, it would." Spoke a lower, husky voice which sent shivers up and down Elsa's spine. She gasped and turned around, knowing the voice was familiar to her.

"You." - was all she could say.

"Me. Yeah. Look, I just want you to know, my friend told me to hug you…" He ran a hand through his silver hair. Elsa could see why her friends would pair her up with him. He was admittedly attractive, although she would rather not say. Her friends would tease her even more, despite the fact that calling someone attractive didn't necessarily mean she had feelings for him.

_I knew it. Well, it wasn't a dare, but same difference. In yo face sista._

Regardless of knowing this information, Elsa frowned and wondered why someone would dare _him_ to hug _her_ \- a nerdy little teenage girl, who was new to the school.

"Is my snowflake disappointed?" He teased, smirking.

"I'm not_ your _snowflake. Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be before lunch ends." Elsa stepped forward to the right side, towards the direction of, well, anywhere but with him. Jack copied her movements, stopping her.

"Wait, Elsa-"

"How did you find out my name in a matter of time?" She cut him off, curious to know how he found out this information within less than twenty minutes.

"I have my sources." He said proudly.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but doesn't surprise me." Jack chuckled in response.

"Anyway, I-I'm sorry if I weirded you out or something. We can forget that hug ever happened." Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Hold up." Merida suddenly spoke from behind her. It seems that she had forgotten her friends were behind her, eavesdropping on her little conversation with Jack. "Did Jack Frost just stutter when talking to a girl?" She faked being shocked and snickered afterwards.

"Oh my little firecracker, I forgot you were there." Merida shuddered at the words '_my_ little firecracker'. Emphasis on 'my'.

"Don't you dare say that again." Elsa laughed and then walked away before Jack could say another word.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

**A/N: That's it! For now! Sorry if that was a bad ending. Btw, there was a Harry Potter reference in there. See if you can find it! Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter! Mk bye! **

**-Kirstie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! I can't believe it's the end of the school holidays. Well, where I live that's the case anyway. I'm gonna do a short A/N this time (not including the answers to the reviews). Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following and favouriting this fanfic and all of my others! If you haven't done so then please do. Review responses:**

**GymnasticsRules101: Yeah the rejection… It almost made me cry to write that bit, jks. Iron Man 3? I luv superhero movies. Marvel or DC? What do u think is better? MARVEL ALL DA WAAAYYY! Don't worry, you're not a nerd! I'M a nerd!**

**DarkQueenofWonderland: Thx!**

**reddawnfox: Oh thank you, and yes awkardnessss!**

**megameneko707: Looks like everyone feels sorry for Elsa! Well, me too.**

**SecretArtLotus: First of all, I really like your pen name. Secondly, I knew some ppl were gonna think that! And thank u so much!**

**M.A. Thx! :D**

**Devil Fox Girl: Hey nerd, I already answered ur review when we were PM. :D**

**xRandomPerson: I'm so glad you and others love it!**

**BTW: This chapter has been edited! Yay for edited chapters! XD**

**Why do I always include exclamation marks almost very single time?! — Ok, Thank you for all of your lovely, kind reviews! Chapter time~**

_The next day during lunch…_

Astrid was on her way to the library since the weather wasn't in her favour. The cold honestly wasn't the best in her opinion. The library was much warmer, and a place where most students would be at the moment. She spotted Jack walking around on his own. He was never seen walking around alone. Most of the time, he'd be with Flynn or somewhere playing some type of sport. Astrid approached him with an idea of why he was alone.

"If you're looking for Elsa, she isn't here." She smirked. Jack turned to her.

"I'm not looking for her."

"Sure you're not… But if wanna go see her, she's in the library with Merida and the other girls." Astrid pointed towards the entrance of the library, which wasn't that far from where they were standing.

"Wait, library? Merida?" Jack joked, trying to piece the incredibly different two together. Astrid laughed in response.

"Yes, well Merida does go there every once in a while when she's not kicking your ass in football."

"My ass has never been kicked, Hofferson. And especially not in sports."

"I beg to differ." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"So, have you pulled the prank which claims to be better than mine?" Jack changed the subject.

"It_ is _better than yours."

"Has it happened yet?"

"It's happening right now." Jack saw the teachers running after pigs and students shrieking upon seeing the animals pass them.

"How did you get a hold of the pigs?"

"How did you get a hold of a life-like crocodile?" She countered, putting her hands on her hips. Astrid avoided his question, refusing to let him know how she pulled off the prank. In the back of her mind, she remembered the truck that stopped by in front of the school which had animals in them. The driver hadn't arrived in hours and the door to the animals was surprisingly open. Inside, she found the pigs and a few chickens.

"And you said mine was lame. How many pigs are there?

"Four."

"Gee, that's a lot(!)"

"Or so they think…" She mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He queried, hearing her.

"On each of the pigs, there's a number - 1, 2, and 4. So in reality, there are only three." Jack nodded approvingly and felt the need to compliment her.

"Well… I gotta hand it to you Hofferson. That's actually smart."

"Thank you for your praise and acknowledgement, but I don't need it to know that my prank's better than yours."

"Oh, you won't be celebrating for long. Just you wait."

"I'll be looking forward to it. I gotta go. See you later." She waved to him and walked into the library. Jack kept his hands in his pockets as a panting Flynn rushed behind him.

"Have you been running?" He questioned.

"Away from… that… pig." Flynn said in between exhales as Jack laughed. "Hey, it's not even remotely funny! Animals hate me." He exclaimed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, as though it was the most obvious of things. "Punzie's chameleon, Hiccup's dog, even our mascot!" Flynn listed. "So… how was the run in with your girl yesterday?" He questioned, changing the subject.

"She's not my girl… at least not yet." He mumbled that last part.

"Ooh, you have a plan?" Flynn said out of curiosity.

"You could say that." Jack shrugged.

"So you don't have a plan."

"You could… also say that."

"Well, the winter formal is coming up. Do you know where I'm going with this?" He hinted as Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"You know that's not my thing."

"But it's a great opportunity!" He countered.

"Oh, I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Flynn rolled his eyes.

"I cannot believe you just quoted Mr. Sparrow." Jack shrugged. "As I was saying, you could use the winter formal to your advantage. Trust me on this." He hit his friend on the shoulder. "And you need to get over Punzie. I don't care if it's been a month, but I can tell you still have feelings for her, man." Jack paused as his eyebrows furrowed.

"No."

"Got a better idea?" Flynn waited for a reply but received none. "My point exactly. Let's put this plan into action." He patted his back and pushed him towards the library.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

_Meanwhile…_

Merida and I entered the library to find three of our friends there - Tooth, Punzie and Anna. Punzie seemed to be ecstatic about something and the librarian constantly had to tell her to be quiet. Anna appeared to have caught her excitement and joined her in squealing (quietly, that is). Merida rolled her eyes, thinking they shouldn't approach them in their… hyped up state. I could definitely agree with her.

"What's up with them?" I questioned, curiously.

"They're probably talking about the winter formal. It's coming up in a few days." Merida explained.

Huh. No wonder. Anna was always so excited for those kinds of events.

"Let me guess. You're not into formals and balls?"

"Nope. I don't like getting all dressed up. Thank the heavens my mum doesn't know! She'd try to fit me into a bloody corset." I laughed at her explanation.

Initially, the we came to the library since Merida had to cram and I wanted to borrow a book or two. The red head dumped her books onto a table as I explored the book shelves on my own. I came across a book which caught my eye. It was Han Christian Andersen's _The Snow Queen _which Iremembered reading a while back. I smiled and took the book out of the shelf. Through the gap, I spotted a familiar looking girl. She had long honey blonde hair which reached halfway down her back, green eyes and wore big pink glasses.

"Aiko…?" The blonde girl looked up to see who had said her name.

"Elsa!" She came around to my side and gave me a hug. Merida glanced up from her textbook and saw the two.

_Oh, so that's the friend Elsa mentioned! _\- Was what she probably thought.

"It's been so long since we last saw you, Aiko! You've changed a lot!" She smiled.

"You too! But nowadays, everyone calls me Honey Lemon."

"Oh. I'll call you Honey Lemon then. It kinda suits you." I thought she earned the nickname for the colour of her hair, but it was possible there was another reason for it.

"Thank you! Fred comes up with the nicknames."

Huh. Hiccup said the same thing. Who is this Fred?

"Anna's downstairs if you wanna go say hi. I'm sure she'd love to see you again as well." Elsa smiled, gesturing to the strawberry blonde.

"Oh, great! It was nice seeing you again, Elsa." Honey Lemon ran down the stairs and I saw her hugging my sister. Other people started coming inside the library. Probably because it was raining and it was cold outside. Two girls walked up the stairs, talking about the formal like a few others as I sat across the table with Merida.

"I hope Eric asks me out to the winter formal!" A red head fangirled.

"Philip asked me to go with him the other day! I'm so excited." said another girl, daydreaming afterwards. Merida and I rolled their eyes at them and laughed.

"Seriously, it's just a formal." Merida scoffed. Her eyes traveled to what looked like a honeydew melon rolling and stopped it with her foot. She picked it up and put it on the table in front of her.

"A melon? How did that get here?" Merida shrugged. I picked it up and it was lighter than she thought. It didn't feel solid, more like a balloon badly painted to look like a honeydew lemon. I noticed a piece of paper attached to it. Written on it was: _Honeydew you want to go to the formal with me?_

"Who was this from?"

"Who knew such cheesiness still existed?" Merida snorted.

"Oh, forget it." I shrugged it off. Suddenly, a pig ran past them and took her by surprise. A student or two shrieked upon seeing the animal. "Why is there a pig in the library?" Merida shrugged.

How many animals are in this school anyway?

I stood up to find another book. I found several Hershey Kisses lying on the floor. Her mouth watered at the sight of the untouched chocolate… Just lying there unattended… My love for chocolate got the better of me as I took a few (well, 'a few' is an understatement…) and stuffed them into my pockets. I then noticed a sheet of paper blue tacked to the wall with writing saying _Now that I've kissed the ground you walk on, will you go to the formal with me?. _

Ok, A) The level of cheesiness boosted to 100,000

B) Someone really wants me to go to the formal with him.

C) Is there any more chocolate?

Suddenly, a bottle of Fanta was thrown to me from nowhere, which I luckily caught. A piece of paper was stuck onto the 'F' with the letter 'W' to replace it. Below the word followed other ones. On the bottle, it said: _Wanta go to the formal with me?_

What's up with the puns?

I frowned and went back to Merida before I could be ambushed with more puns.

"What's up with you?" Merida questioned.

"More puns." I tossed the Fanta bottle to her as she read it.

"Huh. Looks like you have an admirer. You know, it is possible that-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Please, I beg of you."

"I'm just saying, Jack Frost could be the culprit of these... Lousy attempts to get you to go out with him." She suggested.

"Lousy attempts? Now I'm offended." Jack appeared with another guy from the bookshelves, feigning hurt. "I actually spent time on coming up with those puns."

"You want me to go to the formal with you?" I did my best to talk nonchalantly. In reality, I was going mental and my brain couldn't even comprehend what was going on anymore. The puns... Yeah, it was the puns. Why would anyone want to even go out with me?

"No(!) I didn't waste my chocolate, paint and Fanta just for show(!)" He exaggerated.

"I knew it was it was painted!" Merida interjected. Everyone turned to her and she smiled sheepishly. "Uh, carry on! Ignore me."

"_Waste?_" I emphasised. Huh. So this was some sort of joke to him. I knew it. For him to ask me to go with him (in incredibly cheesy ways) to the formal out of the blue seemed unnatural.

"Uh, poor choice of words" He scratched the back of his head. "Look, I made an effort to convince you."

"Yeah, give the guy a chance!" I turned my attention to the guy with dark brown hair and a goatee, assuming he was Jack's friend.

"And you are…?" I trailed off, waiting for him to finish my sentence.

"Rider. Flynn Rider. Pleasure to meet you, milady." He bowed, unexpectedly. Jack cleared his throat to remind me that he was in my presence.

"So, will you _please_ go to the winter formal with me?" I sighed, not knowing what to say with my mind all over the place.

"Uh... I'll think about it." I replied, saying it as though it was a question.

"You didn't say no, snowflake." He winked, creating a pit of fire in my stomach.

_It was probably the lunch I just ate._

And then there's that stupid nickname... which I surprisingly liked.

_Elsa quit blushing! You look like an idiot!_

Jack and Flynn walked out of the library once the sound of heavy rainfall stopped, leaving me in a daze as I turned back to Merida.

"What the hell just happened?"

**A/N: Yas! It's done! Sorry I didn't upload faster. School is a big wall I need to knock down and destroy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Maybe I'll do a much longer one in the future but that'll affect how much time in between. Please review and see you guys in the next chapter! Mk bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sup everyone! (ceiling, sky, depends where you are). Haha, ok I might rewrite a some of the chapters in this fanfic so that's one of the reasons why I won't update often. I think I'll do just this one chapter from the characters' P.O.V like I do with my other fanfics just to see how this will go. Then I'll revert back to normal. Devil Fox Girl wants to say something to our audience so here it is:**

**Devil Fox Girl: Wow you guys actually enjoy my romantic life (not that I've had much experience). Thanks! I'll try to give every interesting detail i can think of to your talented author.**

**Thanks DFG! It's time to answer some reviews! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Me too!**

**ailluazoldyck: Hmm maybe. You never know till you read future chapters! Yaaa this is based on Devil Fox Girl's relationship. But I've made up some… minor-ish things in the story so that it could be a little more lengthy. **

**reddawnfox: Yo never know!**

**hannahan: There will be more!**

**GymnasticsRules101: I'm such a nerd. I even own glasses! (although that doesn't really define you as a nerd) B) Also if you'd like I can post a short story I had to write for english class that's about superheroes ft. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Devil Fox Girl: Ah, me too. I was like oh please make it 40! When I saw 40, I died of happiness :P ok lol!**

**Frozen07212000: Good to know you love this story! I must be doing something right! XD**

**PeruvianInca: I shall, will and am!**

**Crazyfangirl XD: Aw, thx. They will but that will be like much later on. Ok, just to clarify, DFG's bf didn't actually ask her out to the formal. I made that bit up. I only include the main things she's told me about her love life. But something does happen related to the formal. Thats all the info I can give away for you and other readers.**

**BTW: This chapter has been edited so it might be a little… weird when you read the next chapter which has been unedited. BUT I will mention in the next chapter whether or not this has been updated. **

**LET'S GET INTO CHAPTER 6!**

_Elsa's P.O.V._

It had been a couple of days since Jack had asked me out. And I still haven't given him an answer. We saw each other every now and then, despite my efforts in avoiding him. There was one flaw in my plan - my friends were his friends as well. One more week till the winter formal and I was still debating on whether or not I should go.

My sister, Punzie and I are currently headed to Punzie's house to catch up and hang out, along with Tooth, Astrid and Merida. Even though I made Merida swear to never tell the others, it wouldn't be so bad if they knew... Punzie could help me out with my 'problems', even though the only problems I ever have are the ones I solve in Math classes. While we were walking, I was about to tell Anna since it was something I couldn't keep from her (like most things), until I was interrupted by her having a fangirl moment upon seeing a beautiful dress on a mannequin.

After a fifteen minute walk, we reached Punzie's place. She opened the door using her keys and held the door out for all of us as we stepped in. She followed and locked the door behind her. Punzie suggested we go to her room upstairs to talk. Her room was a little bigger than mine and the walls were full of paintings. For as long as I could remember, Punzie always had a passion for art. Back in Norway, she would even offer to paint the walls of our rooms, which turned out to be amazing.

Punzie sat down on her bed and began the conversation with the ever so annoying topic of boys. Merida and I groaned as the rest rolled their eyes at our reaction. Wasn't there anything better to talk about? Punzie had Anna and Tooth rate a few of them out of ten based on their appearance. From hearing that, I turned my attention away from them and to Merida and Astrid, who chatted away about sport. Athleticism wasn't a strong point and I was one of 'those people' who hated PE. But hey, listening to them and trying to be involved in the conversation was better than listening to boy talk.

That is, until I heard the name of the boy I didn't to hear. "Straight up, 10/10." Anna replied to Punzie immediately. "Personally, he's not my type, but that boy is damn fine." Punzie and Tooth laughed as I resisted the urge to turn around to face them.

"Agreed." Tooth gave a thumbs up.

"What's this I hear about Jack Frost?" Astrid joined.

"Just... Playing a little game." Punzie said.

"While we're still on the topic of Jack Frost, I'd like to know what you were talking about earlier, sis." Anna grinned, knowing whatever I had briefly mentioned was going to be somewhat interesting.

And I really regret it.

I had to get it out, ok? Like I mentioned before, Anna happened to be the one I tell everything to.

Punzie sat down on her bed and turned to me in curiousity. "Give us the details."

"Gee, the weather looks great today, doesn't it? We should-"

"Please, don't even try to stall." She cut in and put her hand out in front of me before I could finish what I was about to say. Well, it was worth a shot. I took a deep breath and gave her the reply she wanted.

"JackFrostaskedmeout." I said too quickly, hoping they didn't catch what I responded with. Punzie eyed me questioningly and Merida seemed to be the only one who picked it up.

"You don't have to tell them, unless you want to experience an endless amount of teasing." Merida whispered so I was the only one who could hear her. The 'endless amount of teasing' would most likely come from Punzie and Anna. I should know. I've seen it happen.

"Elsa, say it a little clearer." Tooth asked. All eyes were on me and I was forced to give an answer. I looked to Punzie who was waiting anxiously. How would she feel if she knew? It had been about a month since her breakup... Was she even over him?

"Jack Frost asked me to go to the winter formal with him." I stared as calmly as possible. Everyone but Merida stared in shock, Punzie especially. "But I haven't given him an answer yet." I quickly added as Punzie sighed of relief, although no one noticed that but me. I felt terrible for telling them.

"WHAT?!" Anna suddenly screamed. "JACK FRIGGIN FROST ASKED YOU OUT?! OMG ELSA THIS IS SO GREAT!" She fangirled in excitement. It wasn't everyday that she received such 'exciting' news. And not from me, if I may add.

"Wow, Jack Frost, eh? One of the guys on the high end of the social ladder." Astrid nodded approvingly.

"How did this happen?!" Tooth questioned. Merida and I told the story of how it all happened - from science class until the puns in the library.

"Library?! How come we didn't see it?! We were there too!" Anna groaned, falling theatrically onto Punzie's bed. Seconds later, she gasped, sitting up. Clearly, she had a thought in mind she wanted to share with everyone. "You should totally say yes!" She squealed. The strangely quiet Punzie looked to her before casting her eyes down.

"Anna-" I tried to stop her before she would start planning my future, but she interrupted.

"I mean, this is the first time a guy ever asked you out! Oh, did you pack a dress? No probably not... We could go shopping! Oh, but the formal's in a week and there's not much time..."

Seriously? Who would need more than a week to find a dress? Not that I'm thinking of getting one...

As Anna continued with her plans, Punzie escaped out of the room. I followed her to the kitchen where she was grabbing a few snacks for us. A few packets of chips were on the counter, along with a small tub of cookie dough ice cream she began eating.

"Hey." I smiled and walked towards her. She put on a fake smile to cover up her emotions. There was silence between us, which I wanted to break. "Punzie-"

"Hey, you want ice cream? I got chocolate, your favourite." She opened the fridge and passed me a small tub of chocolate ice cream I oh so loved. But as much as I craved it at the moment, I didn't dare open the tub.

"Thanks. Punzie, I'm gonna say no to him." I suddenly said.

"Oh, don't do that for me. Please. You should go with him." She shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, averting her eyes from me.

"I saw you back there. Don't act like you're ok with it."

"Elsa, it's been a month. He and I... Are no longer together. We've moved on. Trust me, it's fine."

"It doesn't matter about how long it's been. What matters is how you feel and that you're not ok with me going with Jack to the formal. I don't want to go anyway. Formals and getting all dressed up - that's not my thing." I explained. All I said was nothing short of the truth and I refused to be inconsiderate of a friend.

"I want you to go with him. It'll be good for both of you. Even if you're going as friends only." She grinned.

_Wait, you can do that? As friends only? Wait... Elsa, did you think it was date or something?! _

I mentally slapped myself, hoping I didn't look as dumbfounded as I thought.

"Underneath the bad boy exterior, he's a good guy. You know, I don't think it's even right to call him a bad boy anymore." She chuckled. "I promise you, what we had was amazing but it's over and I'm fine."

"Are you really, Punzie?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah. Now eat your ice cream! It's going to melt!" I laughed and opened the tub of chocolatey goodness.

"We should head back." Punzie nodded and followed me back to the others. As I opened her door, heads turned to us.

"Where did you guys go?" Anna questioned, whizzing around.

"To eat ice cream. _Chocolate _to be exact." The very mention of the word had her fuming. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at her expression.

"What?! You know that's my favourite!" She huffed, crossing her arms in a child-like manner.

"Relax, I saved some for you and we have snacks." Punzie and I threw packets and bars onto the bed, which they scrambled to get as though they were seagulls on the beach. The girls thanked us for bringing the snacks as I passed the chocolate ice cream Anna was drooling at.

* * *

_Punzie's P.O.V._

While the girls were talking and feasting on the snacks, I sat on my pink beanbag near the window and took my phone out. Out of boredom, I went through pictures on my phone. I came across a photo from long ago with Jack when his hair was still its' natural colour - brown. I smiled, thinking of the day that photo was taken, although I was surprised I still remembered it. But then again, why wouldn't I?

It was the day he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I thought back to moments ago when Elsa and I spoke about him. I was sure I was over the guy and I didn't want him to be the reason for my cousin and I to fall apart.

_I mean, they would look much better together and I could definitely see Jelsa happening. _

_Huh. Good ship name. _

I gathered my thoughts together decided to text Jack, with a plan in mind to prove to Elsa that I have no feelings for him anymore. I opened the messages app and tapped onto Jack's name.

_The last message he sent to me was 'I love you'... _

_No, you're over him Rapunzel. Over. _

From reading that message I realised it had been a long time since we texted, even if we were friends. I tapped on my phone screen and sent him a text.

_R: Hey. _

It took a couple of minutes before he responded.

_J: Hey, sup?_

_R: Nm. You?_

_J: Same. _

I sighed. This was the typical conversation we would have nowadays. I suppose there was some sort of awkward tension between us.

_R: So... you asked Elsa out to the formal. _

I noticed it took him longer to reply then he normally would. I turned off my phone, thinking he wouldn't respond. My phone automatically turned on right after with a message notification.

_J: Yeah. I know we haven't had much of a conversation this past month, so I'm wondering if you're ok with... us._

I paused, unsure of what to text back. I mean, _us? _Did he really...?

_R: We're cool. Friends, right? That's what we were once before so we can do it again. It's all good. _

_J: Oh good :) Is asking out your cousin ok with you?_

_R: Of course it is. I know there are things you wanna know about her. _

_J: And what makes you think that?_

_R: Jack, I've known you for a while. Let's leave it at that :P_

_J: Hahahaha ok. What do you know?_

"Who're you texting?" Elsa asked me curiously. I smirked.

"Oh, just a friend about a project." I lied.

"Ok, cool." She nodded and turned back to the others.

_Let the matchmaking begin. _

**A/N: End of chapter! Yay, I made a longer one for you guys since it took me long to update. As you may know, I've decided to rewrite one of my other fanfics TBOTB (the battle of the bands) but I won't be uploading on that till a number of weeks just so ya know. Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing this story! Please give me some feedback in the reviews as that is most helpful. Cya in the next chapter!**

**Mk bye!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Harrow! Ok, homework's is killing me but I'm managing :) Anyway I've decided to type up this chapter! Also I'm writing chapter 1 of TBOTB (The Battle of the Bands) so please read the chapter when uploaded. I promise it will be better than the original version. So… 51 REVIEWS! I was expecting like 45 but when I woke up (I type up the chapter then post it in the evening so that when I wake up I get to enjoy reading your kind reviews) I got more than I wanted! Wow, soooo happy right now. Now let's get into the review responses: **

**PeruvianInce: Thx!**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: Yeah, it was kinda a last minute thing since I really wanted to upload faster 4 u guys :)**

**reddawnfox: lol yaaaa.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Ah I kinda loled reading ur review XD**

**hannahan16: More iz coming up!**

**Nlresda123: Thank u so much! :)**

**GymnasticsRules101: I know that, but I really am a nerd if u really get 2 know me B) Back to TJATN, yeah but Jack has some PLANS! **

**ailluazoldyck: lol fangirl screams**

**1, 2, 3 ,4, 5, 6… 7th CHAPTER TIME! YASSS**

The time for building a snowman had passed (along with a few snowball fights with Jack as the victor). Everyone had to go. Merida had archery, Jack was going to be late for ice hockey, Hiccup had homework to catch up on and Flynn had a soccer match to attend, leaving Elsa and Anna with Punzie to clear up everything. As Jack was about to leave he turned to Elsa and asked for her number. With everyone behind them signalling her to say yes, she rolled her eyes, agreeing and received his as well. With a wave of goodbye and the door shutting, the three girls headed to the kitchen to clean up the mugs from when they drank hot chocolate.

Silence filled up the entire room so Punzie decided to break it. "So, how's Aunt Idun and Agdar?"

"They're doing well." replied Elsa. "How have you been Punzie? We didn't exactly have that much time to catch up with each other."

"Yeah!" agreed Anna. "No family time yet. How bout now?" Punzie smiled and nodded, finishing washing the last mug. The trio headed up back to Punzie's room to talk. She told her cousins about the time when she first arrived in Indiana and how she met Flynn, causing Anna to let out a fangirl scream. Punzie even explained how she got into the Big Four, making Elsa think of Jack. Punzie and Anna took note of this and smirked. "Hey sis, when are you gonna call Jack?"

"Well, uh… Not now 'cause he has hockey remember?"

"Oh, all of a sudden you know more about him." said Punzie.

"Only because he mentioned it." Elsa pointed out.

"So when are you gonna call him?" asked Anna eagerly.

"Ugh, later. Sheesh. So do you have any love life little sis?"

"Well…" Anna tucked a bit of hair behind her ear with a lovesick smile. "There is this one guy…"

"Ooh, care to share?" _'It's my turn to bug her. Yes!'_

"First of all, his name is Hans. Hans Westerguard." she sighed and wandered off into a dreamlike state. Whereas Punzie's smile shifted into a frown and snapped her fingers in front of her cousin, startling her.

"Anna, please don't tell me you say Hans Westerguard as in_ the_ Hans Westerguard." Anna nodded.

"Yeah. He asked me out to the winter formal yesterday so I'm his date. Isn't that great?!" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her cousin's facial expression. Doesn't Punzie normally fangirl about couples?

"Uh, yeah Anna. Totally." Punzie scratched the back of her head. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Well, I'll sum it up quickly 'cause I don't wanna ramble like I normally do. So one day I was walking to class and then I bumped into someone while dropping everything I had. Then the one I bumped into turned out to be a really hot guy! Eeeek! He helped me pick up my books and then he walked me to my class and we started talking and he asked me out to the formal! And oh my gosh he's so gorgeous!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Anna, you're rambling."

"Sorry! It's just that I'm so happy!"

"But you said yes to a guy you just met."

"Yeah, so? No problem right? I mean you did it too."

"Actually no. I said yes as a _friend_. You said yes as a _date_. There's a big difference."

"Uh, so?"

"So, for all you know, he could be dangerous."

"Your sister's right." Punzie joined in.

"Punzie! Not you too."

"Yes, me too. Hans is bad news. You don't know him or what he's capable of."

"Oh, and you do?" Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I know that he's dangerous. Not in the way you imagine it. If I approved you see me fangirling about how cute you two look together." Elsa glanced at Punzie, believing her statement. She knew Punzie was telling the truth, except Anna was blind in 'true love' to see it.

"Look, Anna. If what Punzie's saying is true, then you should just stay away from him."

"No!" she exclaimed angrily. "Why should I? Your not my parents. I can make my own decisions." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine! But if you get hurt, don't come crawling back to me." Elsa snapped. She had enough of her sister's behaviour. "Punzie, I'm sorry but I've gotta go. See you at school." Punzie didn't stop her, knowing what her cousin's like. Anna didn't come home for a few hours so Elsa assumed that she was going to sleep over at Punzie's.

* * *

It was 10:00pm. Just as she was about to go to sleep, she received a message on her phone from none other than Jack Frost.

_J: Hey._

_E: Hi. Why are you texting me just now? How long does your hockey practice go for?_

_J: Someone misses me ;) _

Elsa blushed as she read the message.

_E: Miss u?! No…_

_J: Haha, sure._

_E: Did u want something?_

_J: No, not really. Just checking up on my Snowflake._

_E: Really Jack? Really? -.-_

_J: Really really XD So, sup?_

_E: Nm. _

_J: R u still up for the formal? Not long till then._

Elsa sighed, remembering the upcoming event. The girls have been begging me to go dress shopping with them.

_E: Yes, r u gonna keep bugging me about it?_

_J: Hmm… Maybe. So, do u have anything coming up on Saturday?_

_E: Other than my parents coming here from Norway, no._

_J: Norway? Oh yeah, dats right. U moved 2 here from there. What's it like overseas?_

_E: U've never been?_

_J: Nope. Never been outside of America. Maybe my first airplane ride overseas will be with you. _

_E: Yeah. Maybe._

_J: How far are we thinking? Honeymoon? XD_

Her eyes widened, along with a red tint spreading across her cheeks. She quickly typed back.

_E: What?! :O_

_J: lol jk jk XD_

_E: Jack! Ok, I'm not going with u 2 the formal…_

_J: No, wait! Gimme a chance plzzzz_

_E: U say it as if we're dating_

_J: Uhhh… Ok, how about this. If u beat me in a race then ur not going with me 2 the formal and possibly a medal. But if I win… Hmm… you'll find out. Just meet me at the track._

_E: Ugh! Fine. But I'm gonna lose._

_J: We'll c. How about, if u win I'll give u more than a ribbon or a medal ;)_

_E: Jack! K, I'm going. I need 2 sleep! I'm tired…_

_J: Haha, fine I'll let u sleep. Cya tomorrow._

_E: Yea, cya. _

_J: 3 _

_E: I thought u said u were gonna let me sleep._

_J: 3 3_

_E: Jack!_

_J: 3 3 3 _

_E: Stop it! The vibration's annoying me…_

_J: Haha, fine good night._

_E: Goodnight._

_J: 3_

_E: JACK!_

**A/N: Ahhh I'm sorry this wasn't as long as you guys may have wanted… Btw dat last bit with the txting when Jack kept doing this: 3 **

**yaaa… Dat was kinda based on what happened to me once so I felt like adding it in :D I'll try to update asap for you guys! **

**Mk Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, first of all I just wanna say that the 3 means a heart. I typed in the less than sign and for some reason it didn't show up when I posted the previous chapter. It's a shame some things like emojis won't show up here on :( oh well. I have been OBSESSED with OUAT lately and Season 4 is awesome! So many twists and turns in the show XD. Time to answer to reviews:**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: Already answered your review :)**

**WeirdJelsaFan: I've already read the first 2 chapters and reviewed on chapter 2 as you know. I think it's pretty good so far but I'll review or PM to give feedback at some point. **

**reddawnfox: Thx dawn! And i know, almost every jelsa high school/college au has to have that part where Anna thinks that Hans is a prince charming and all before he turns out to be a bad guy, then Kristoff comes and happy endings occur :) I have read a lot of jelsa fanfics before I even started writing them. So anyway, I just decided to it for this one fanfic cuz something similar happened to Devil Fox Girl.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Ok, lol. Puerto Rico eh? Hmm…**

**GymnasticsRules101: Yeah ok I'm cool with dat :D Enough of nerd talk! lol… Back to TJATN. Thx and I'll try to update often.**

**Guest: Yep, more is coming up!**

**DFG and I love how this story's getting quite a bit of attention. So thx to those who follow, favourite n review! If you haven't done so, plz do! CHAPTER TIME!**

Elsa's P.O.V.

It's Friday… Three more days till the day of the formal. Almost everyone was ecstatic about the event. On this day, there was so much preparation to be done for Monday. Recently there have been crowds of girls from the school at clothing stores picking out their dresses for the formal. It was known that the dress code was to wear something… 'wintery'.

The fact that Anna and I haven't spoken in a while irked me, aside from the occasional 'hi' or 'good morning'. The past had come back to haunt me, from when I shut her out. I hated avoiding my sister and I just know she feels the same way.

At the very moment, the Big Four and the others including myself were hanging out during lunch. They were conversing about a topic I payed no attention to. A vibration was heard coming from Flynn's pocket. He looked left and right for patrolling teachers and sneaked his phone out to check his notifications.

"Hey, Kristoff says he's back." said Flynn, quickly putting his phone back. Anna and I stood there, clueless about this 'Kristoff'. Curiously, we listened to the subject of the mentioned person.

"Oh, good to know! I was wondering when he would arrive." stated Hiccup.

"Who's Christopher?" Anna quizzed.

"Actually, it's Kristoff." corrected an unknown voice from behind her. Anna turned around to meet face to face with a rather tall, muscular, blonde-haired man. She seemed a little flustered at the sight of him. I smirked at her reaction as she smiled sheepishly and stuttered.

"Hey man! You're back!" Jack fist bumped him. "You came earlier than you said."

"Yeah. But when you said you were back on Skype, I had the idea you meant you landed as opposed to stepping into school grounds."

"Uh… Surprise?" The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"You have a lot to catch up on!" exclaimed Punzie.

"Cool, fill me in as soon as-" He cut himself of with a yawn.

"Jetlag?" Jack asked, patting his back. Kristoff nodded.

"What did I expect from coming back from Norway?"

"Norway?" Anna perked up.

"I _am_ Norwegian."

"Oh awesome! My sister and I transferred here from there." Anna glanced at me and gave a small smile which slowly turned back into a frown. I could tell Kristoff noticed this little detail but didn't question it and shrugged it off as did Anna."

"Anyway, it's good to be back in Indiana." Another yawn escaped his mouth. "So, new faces eh? Are they a part of the Big 4 now or?"

I stepped forward and introduced myself, as did my sister. "And no, we're not exactly a part of the Big 4. But it's nice to see another Norwegian around here."

"Same." he agreed. I noticed that his gaze shifted to Anna. I smiled, thinking about the two of them. Kristanna… Not a bad ship name eh? Much better than her and Hans, that's for sure. I just wish she'd change her mind about him though. Punzie looked at me like she knew what I was thinking, gesturing to Kristoff and Anna.

"So, the winter formal's coming up." Flynn reminded his friend.

"Already? Wow. Wait, when?"

"Febuary 23rd, Monday." replied Hiccup. "Looks like you're the only one who's going without a date. You are going, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Wait, Merida has a date?!"

Merida held her hands up in front of her. "Not going. Ya should know that by now." Kristoff nodded, knowing Merida isn't all about dresses and dates. To be honest, I couldn't agree more.

"Oh, ok. Lemme guess, Tooth and Bunny?" Everyone nodded. "Let's face it. We all saw it coming. Jack, what about you? Sorry, stupid question. Of course you'd have a date Mr. bad-boy-player."

"Actually-" Jack was cut off by Punzie.

"His date's Elsa, my cousin." Kristoff looked at me, then Jack. He nodded approvingly. "Huh, makes sense why Jackie boy chose you." I raised an eyebrow and blushed a little.

"Huh?! W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means he has the hots for you. You're his type." He leaned forward and whispered. "Trust me, I know. Take it from someone who stuck by his side for years and had the job of approving and disapproving girls for him."

"Wow, thanks mom!" Jack called. Dang, I forgot that he has good hearing, and I'm guess Kristoff has as well.

"We're just going as friends!" I blurted out quickly. I assumed everyone had the idea I was in denial. Then I remembered the race… Oh, I hope he hasn't remembered. But alas I was wrong. Jack approached me with a smirk plastered on his face. It seems like it really was my imagination.

"So Elsa, you ready for the race?"

"What? Oh… that. I forgot." I lied. "Do we have to? I hate running and racing and track… The list goes on." he laughed and grabbed my hand. I was a little shocked and blushed a little whilst he dragged me to the track.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Third Person P.O.V.

As the group went their separate ways, Anna headed to the basketball court, finding several jocks shooting hoops. Lately all she had in mind was her fight with her sister. It rarely ever happened between two, explaining their actions. The strawberry blonde wanted to be alone for the moment, as the two had their ways of dealing with what happened. Kristoff spotted her sitting down on a bench, noticing her worries. He caught up with her and sat down next to her.

"Hey. Anna, right?" she nodded. "So what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really." Anna lied, staring off into space.

"Huh. For someone I just met, I could already tell that you're lying. Tell me what's wrong. What made you and you're sister go all… ya know."

"Are we that easy to read?" Anna sighed as he nodded. "Well.. I'm dating this guy, but then she kinda freaked out since I only just met him, you know, that day and then-"

"HANG ON!" he halted her. "You mean to tell me you're _dating_ someone you just met that day?!"

"Yes, pay attention! But the thing is-"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" There was a slight pause coming from Ann as she shifted herself away from him a little.

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeessssss, they did. But _Hans _is not a stranger!"

"Hans?" Kristoff had the same reaction Punzie had when Anna had mentioned his name. She wondered why this was so. "Of course it is. Ok then, what's his last name?"

Anna scoffed. "Westerguard!

"What's his favourite food?" he interrogated.

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John." she guessed.

"Eye colour?"

"_Dreamy_." Anna sighed, daydreaming about her 'prince'.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter!"

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? Oh no hang on… a better question would be what if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?!" Anna exclaimed in disgust.

"And_ eats_ it." Kristoff added.

"Excuse me sir, he is like a prince! A gentleman!" Anna spoke in an annoyed tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"All men do it." Kristoff crossed his arms and grinned at the strawberry blonde's facial expression.

"Ew! Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff stood up walked ahead of her as Anna tried to keep up with him.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Kristoff turned around to face her.

"No, but… I have friends who are."

"_You _have friends who are love experts? Ha, I'm not buying it." She crossed her arms. "Well… apart from Punzie but she doesn't count!"

"Hey, believe it or not, I do. Look, the main focus of this conversation was to prove to you that your sister does have a point. Suddenly saying yes to someone you don't know is not true love. Besides, hasn't anyone warned you about Hans-friggin'-Westerguard?"

"Well- I-I- You-" Kristoff smirked at the stuttering teen. He had trapped her in a corner with no escape. "Oh shut up." He laughed.

**A/N: Yas! Hope ya guys liked that Kristanna going on, although most of it was from the movie Frozen. I know what you're thinking… IT'S TOO SHORT LIKE EVERY OTHER ONE! Yeah, well I'm trying to upload faster for you guys with school and all going on. So longer chapters would mean longer time in between to upload. Sorry there wasn't as much Jelsa happening but hey, other couples are featured in here as well so we gotta give em some attention! Ooh, spoiler alert! Big Hero 6 characters will feature in this fanfic! SOON! Ok, stay tuned for the next chapter update. Mk Bye! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YASSSS 63 reviews! Ah, I always get excited when I see and read them. Speaking of reviews, here are my responses to them: **

**ailluazoldyck: First of all: LONG AS REVIEW! Haha, ok umm secondly I'm glad that this fanfic has all of ur ships! And yes, dat is a good sentence. Thank you for your feedback! Although I never really mean to add way too many movie lines/quotes but sometimes ders a point where I feel like i need 2 add it… idk. And I appreciate honest feedback from my audience so I should pay attention. Everyone's feedback helps me to write better!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Wait, what?! R u serious? omg dats so great! That is both weird and awesome! Ppl always say I'm physic (even though devil fox girl said dat was the actual date of the the formal).**

**PeruvianInca: Thx! Updating ASAP!**

**GymnasticRules101: Haha, no worries, nerdy talk is meh thing! I really want to see Avengers 2 as well! Ok nerd moment: So I watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and in S2 ep 19 &amp; 20 there was an Avengers 2 reference. And i was like omg this tv series really connects with The Avengers and other Marvel movies! There are quite a bit of references in it. Pitch Perfect 2! Ahhh I really wanna watch it! I love Rebel Wilson and Anna Kendrick!**

**joyful jellybean: Updating rn! Oh, the whole entire race won't be featured. Just the… good bits.**

**reddawnfox: Haha, yeah true true!**

**Ooh, before this chapter starts, I would like to announce that Truth or Dare Confessions (my one shot) will be featured in this fanfic! In chapter 2 of that one shot I explained everything and gave a bit more detail, so for all of you that know of it, please read the chapter 2 replacement! I will delete that fanfic in about 1-2 weeks time. I will also be uploading rewrite of Hate You Love you! K, that's all for now. CHAPTER TIME!**

Meanwhile with Elsa…

As the race came to an end, it was clear that Jack had become the winner. Exhausted, they walked towards the nearby drinking taps in order to hydrate themselves. Wiping their mouths, they collapsed on the ground, unable to speak.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast..." Elsa commented. "No, wait. Lemme rephrase that. I've _never _ran that fast!"

"I. Win." Jack panted, stopping in between words. "Okay snowflake, I deal's a deal."

"Fair enough." she admitted. "But next time, I _will_ win. No matter how much I hate track."

"Sure you will. Formal's coming up on Monday."

"Ya think I don't know that? Oh I just remembered! My parents are coming tomorrow _and_ the girls are going dress shopping! They kinda forced me to go with them."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Ugh, the struggle is real…" I groaned.

"What's so bad about dress shopping? Isn't that what girls do?"

"Sir, I am offended!" I pretended to be shocked. "Is that what boys really think girls do? That all we do is fantasise about how 'cute' your species are and make a big fuss about the clothes we have to wear every morning? Honestly…" Jack snickered. "I mean, some of us girls do other things as well! As for me, I like skating instead of shopping. Sheesh."

"Well, there's definitely more to you than meets the eye." Elsa noticed he was staring into her eyes and tried to prevent a blush appearing on her cheeks. But alas, she failed. She then noticed how blue his eyes were. Never had she gotten lost in them, as did he. The two leaned in closer and closer… A loud ring of the school bell was heard and Elsa immediately backed away from him.

"I uh, gotta go to class. See ya!" Elsa ran inside the building and to her locker to get her things, leaving Jack by himself.

"Yeah… See ya." he muttered.

The Next Day…

Elsa and Anna still weren't on the best of terms, even when it was the day when their parents were coming to Indiana to live with them. Elsa was getting breakfast ready and Anna was scrolling through her Instagram feed. There was a lot of awkward tension in the air. The siblings had wanted to talk to each other for a while now. But neither of them knew how. Elsa was still a little mad at her whilst Anna had her doubts.

"Um… Hey Els." said Anna with a small smile.

"Morning."

"Look, I know we haven't been talking but can't you please just accept the fact that I'm with Hans? I'm a big girl now."

"You just met him."

"I don't wanna go through this again… And it's TRUE LOVE!" Elsa ignored her statement. "Elsa, please talk to me. Our parents are coming. Can we at least try to get along while they're here?"

There was a knock on the door and Anna answered it. It was them. "Mum! Dad! Wha- I thought you guys were coming here in the evening." she gave her parents a big hug.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you two." said Idun, their mum. "Elsa! How are you?"

"Hi mum, dad! I'm good thanks." Elsa gave them a hug as well. As their parents were busy unpacking their suitcases, a vibration was felt in Anna's right pocket. She pulled out her phone and read the text she had received from Punzie.

"Hey… Elsa, Punzie says to meet her and the others at the mall." Her sister gave her a look. "Yes, I know, our parents just came back and we should be staying here and spend time with them and all."

"You can go." said their father Adgar, as he came into the room and grabbed something from the table. "It's alright."

"But dad-" Elsa wanted to protest but he stopped her.

"There's plenty of time for family. Don't worry about it. I heard about the formal coming up so it's ok."

"Really? Thanks dad! You're the best!" Anna hugged him before he went back to unpacking. "So, Els, can you please come? I know we haven't really been hanging out and all… but PLEASE!" She did her puppy dog eyes which caught her attention. Elsa sighed and nodded.

* * *

**After shopping at the mall…**

As soon as the sisters arrived home from their shopping spree, Elsa yawned (you can guess that there was a lot of walking involved!) while Anna was excited about wearing her new dress for the formal. Their parents came downstairs and welcomed the girls back from the mall.

"Hey girls, did you find something for the formal?" asked their mother while their father sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ya wanna see it mum?" Anna replied eagerly. She opened the shopping bag and revealed the appearance of the dress. It was long, mint green sweetheart neckline dress that really screamed out the word 'winter'. **(A/N: The link to a pic of the dress is in my bio/profile)**

"Anna, this is gorgeous!" Idun marvelled at the chiffon dress Anna held up. She then checked the price tag still attached and stuttered. "B-but the price… How did you manage to afford this?"

"Um… Punzie had a friend who dropped the price down… by a lot." Anna said, scratching the back of her head, nearly dropping her gown.

"That's good. Elsa, did you buy something as well? I'm sure it's lovely."

"Oh, no. I decided not to buy anything since I thought I could probably dig up something from my closet. I'm sure I've brought something from Norway." Her mother nodded as Anna went upstairs to put her newly bought dress away.

* * *

**Later on that day…**

Dinner was on the table and the Winters family were feasting on their food. Anna pulled out her phone from her pocket and texted her sister.

_A: Hey._

_Elsa felt a vibration and took out her phone to see the new message she received from Anna._

_A: Plz talk to me sis._

_E: Over text?_

_A: Well… How am I supposed to talk about Hans in front of our parents?_

_E: Hans? You're still drunk in love?_

_A: Hey! _

_E: It's true._

_A: How come you're talking to me only now?_

"Anna, Elsa," said their dad. "Who are you two texting?"

"No one daddy!" replied Anna.

"Hmmm." he wondered. Instead of talking about it, he simply shrugged it off as the sisters continued their conversation.

_E: Look, we should get back to eating._

_A: No, we are going to TALK._

_E: Fine. Let's talk. Tbh idc about Hans anymore. Date whoever you want. Just don't come crawling back to me if something goes wrong._

_A: I get it, you're worried about me. But trust me, Hans is a sweet guy._

_E: And I should take ur word for it?_

_A: You do trust me… right?_

_E: Of course. It's just that…_

_A: What?_

_E: No one agrees with u. I'm with them. _

_A: Why can't u all just be happy for me?! _

_E: We don't want u to get hurt! Hans is bad news._

_A: And what do u know?! Huh?!_

There was a long pause.

_A: That's what I thought. Now I understand why they called u the Ice Queen back in Norway. _

Elsa felt tears coming. Not wanting them to be seen, she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Not hungry. I think I'll go to sleep early." A rush of guilt came to Anna.

"Elsa-"

"Good night." She interrupted and walked upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she entered, she slammed the door shut and let herself fall onto her bed, gathering her sheets to cover herself. Tears started to flow from her eyes down her cheeks until she felt another vibration. She guessed it was Anna so she left it alone. Another vibration. And another. She wondered why she texted instead of coming up and into her room to talk. Wiping away her tears, she turned on her phone to see the messages she received. They were from Jack.

_J: Hey._

_J: Sup._

_J: Ehem, snowflake r u there?_

_Groaning, she texted back._

_E: Jack, I'm tired. Good night._

_J: Hold up. What's wrong?_

_E: …_

_J: I'm waiting. -.-_

_E: Nothing's wrong. Now GOOD NIGHT!_

_J: There's obviously something wrong. _

_E: … And u can tell through text?_

_J: Well, the caps and the ! in GOOD NIGHT! says it all :P_

_E: Really, I'm fine._

_J: Hell no u ain't. _

_J:Talk to me._

_J: Snowflaaakke_

_E: Enough with the snowflake, frostbite._

_J: Would u look at that? We both have winter-type nicknames for each other ;)_

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. She wondered if this guy could ever text her without sending a winking face emoji or call her snowflake.

_E: Ok, I'm going to sleep._

_E: Zzzzzzzz…_

_J: Wake up and tell me what's wrong._

There was no reply.

J: E

J: L

J: S

J: A

She groaned and felt like throwing her phone out of the window in order for that vibration to stop.

E: JACK!

J: Oh hi. I knew u were still up. But then again, who sleeps at like 8:00pm?

E: I do.

E: Has anyone ever told u dat you're really stubborn?

J: All the time, m'lady. ;)

J: So… Are ya gone tell me or not?

E: -.-

E: Anna and I had another fight.

J: Really? What about?

E: Her and Hans Westerguard. You can't date a man u just met!

J: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. He's such a player.

E: Much like someone I know.

J: Hey! I'm not like him. He's DANGEROUS. Especially when he's drunk.

E: HE DRINKS?! AT THAT AGE?! Ok, I'm not letting my baby sister anywhere NEAR him.

E: What do I do? I don't want Anna getting hurt, nor do I wanna fight with her.

J: Go and talk to her and get Westerguard off her mind. Idk, do something.

E: Gee thx. Real helpful!

J: Got any better idea?

J: Oh, and I think Kris might have a thing for her.

E: You think? Pssshhh, it's so obvious, the three blind mice can see it.

E: Oh, I gtg.

J: K.

J: Cya on Monday ;)

E: What's up with the emoji?

J: We already know the answer to that question ;)

J: Good night, my snowflake~

E: You too…

E: Frostbite.

***Note the long A/N coming up… Plz read the 2nd paragraph. This note does not count as the A/N :P)**

**A/N: I hope the length of this chapter is good for you guys since it took me so long to update. Btw does anyone watch OUAT? (stands for Once Upon A Time for all of u bums out there :P jk jk) SUCH A GOOD SERIES! I have also been watching the tv series Merlin, which I'm loving, and in the latest episode of OUAT, Merlin's name was mentioned! I love how in OUAT they have so many twists and turns. Ya know, it's like "All of a sudden, this friend of hers from the real world is actually a villain's daughter!" …WHAT UP EPISODE REFERENCE?! (If any of you know what I'm talking about, you're awesome). **

**OK! Enough OUAT rambling. I have one last thing to say to you guys. If ya haven't noticed, this fanfic is called The Jockey And The Nerd (temporary title!). I've been trying to come up with alternative titles for this fanfic and I can't think of anything. I've tried re-reading and seeing of anything comes to mind but NOPE! NADA! Please review or PM me something if you want to and I'll give you credit :) **

**Cya guys in the next chapter and please follow, favourite and review if you haven't already! I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks just for all of you guys. Mk bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up guys?! Long time, no update! I promise I'll update more often since it's the school holidays where I live. You'll be seeing new chapters for this story, The Battle of the Bands and my new story… Iclyn! Please read and review on that story! I haven't had a lot of views on that one so can you guys please go and check it out after reading this chapter? It means a lot! Oh, and credit to Devil Fox Girl herself for helping me write this chapter! Writers' block is not my best friend. Ok, here are my replies to your reviews from last time: **

**GymnasticRules101: Wow that sounds awesome! I've watched Pitch Perfect 2 a while ago and it's really good! Oh and that cameo appearance of Pentatonix was awesome! (Pentatonix is an a cappella group in case you didn't know)**

**Devil Fox Girl: I already answered your review :)**

**joyfuljellybean: Oh it's alright, but thank you for saying so.**

**xRandomPerson: Oh thx! I loved writing that part as well!**

**reddawnfox: Yeah! Me too! But since its the holidays I can update more often without homework and stuff getting in the way. About Hate You Love You, sorry I couldn't find time to write the chapter! I will find time to write it… THIS YEAR! Lol… XD**

**PeruvianInca: Thx! As always!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Unfortunately that title's already taken :( Good jelsa story tho but I haven't been reading it lately. But thanks for trying!**

**Guest: Spoilered you? How so? XD And thank you!**

**awesomesauce90: I have already taken that suggestion into consideration so thank you for reviewing that!**

**Ez1693: YASSSS CAPTAIN SWAN! Thx!**

**So overall, thank you to those who at least tried to come up with a new title! After a while I decided I will stick to the original title. *cue sighs and groans* XD Without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

**On Monday…**

Today was the day. During school, there was much preparation to be done. Decorations, the theme, the location (whether it will change or not) and many more. Because of this, the timetable for classes have changed a little, causing some people to roam around. Different classes helped preparing everything for the evening at different times. Instead of Elsa having Science for periods four and five, it was her class' and a couple of others' turn to sort out everything. Since the classes that helped out from the first three periods had almost half of everything done, it had made things easier for them. Elsa's class was assigned to do the the whole layout, design, presentation and decorations. It had been sorted out that the theme was going to be like a 'winter wonderland' (Hence the title of it: Winter Formal). They were currently working on the backdrops and hanging the blue and white streamers and balloons, along with sliver snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

Elsa was focused on the task and sorted out where the food was going to be, with a few sweet treats in front of her on the table. Jack sneaked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Distracted, Elsa turned to her right as Jack swiftly moved to the left and grabbed a chocolate and ate it quickly. He walked backwards, smirking at the platinum blonde.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, trying hard to stop the grin forming on her face. He snickered and went back to work. Merida was at the scene and walked towards Elsa.

"I saw that~" she teased.

"Mer!"

"No need to feel embarrassed!" she held her hands up in front of her. "C'mon, what's going on between you and Frost boy?" Elsa blushed furiously and touched her right cheek where Jack had kissed her.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Defensive much?" She rolled her eyes and continued her work. Merida slammed her hand on the table where the food was.

"No, what's going on?" Merida interrogated.

"Since when were you so interested in what happens between Jack and I?" Elsa put her hands on her hips.

"When you just told me that there is something going on!" The platinum blonde sighed and ignored her.

'_I guess this is what people mean when they say fire and ice don't mix…'_ she thought. Elsa walked to a different direction… One that happened to be where Jack was. Instead of continuing their little conversation, Merida crossed her arms.

'_It's probably better to sit back and watch.'_

"Hey snowflake." Jack smirked as Elsa blushed a light pink. Elsa took a deep breath and swore that she could hear Merida, her sister and cousin giggling and talking about 'Jelsa' behind her back. The thought was ridiculous if you ask her. "So, did you talk to your sister yet?" She shook her head and hung a few decorations. "C'mon Els, you have to do this. Look. There's your chance." he pointed to the doorway where Anna stood, talking to her 'Prince Hans'.

"But _he's_ with her…" Jack sighed and pushed her towards the not-so-sweet couple.

"…Yeah I know right? I mean-" Anna noticed her sister walk towards her and her smile changed to a frown. "Oh, um… hi sis… This is Hans." She gestured to the tall man with auburn hair and sideburns.

"Oh, uh yes I know who he is. I know_ perfectly well_ who he is." She sent a glare to Hans.

"Elsa, if you're here to lecture me then-"

"All I wanna say is that…" She turned to Jack anxiously. He responded by giving a thumbs up. "…good luck with your relationship with Hans." Elsa almost choked on her words. The conflict between the two sister had to stop and this did it. Elsa couldn't stand it and neither could her sister. However, her opinion on her new boyfriend stood. Hans was not to be trusted. Sure, she didn't want her to get hurt but this was for her own good. Anna had to learn if Hans' true intentions, even if it was the hard way.

She heard Jack trip over something behind her. Everyone looked in his direction.

"I'm alright!" he called. Her attention went back to the two.

"Y-You what? You're ok with… us?" Anna spoke of her relationship with Hans. Hesitantly, Elsa nodded. "That's so great! I knew you'd come around!" She gave her sister a big hug. "I can't believe it sis! I- Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're supporting me. I'm so sorry for the things I said to you."

"No sis I-"

"Stop." she interrupted. "I was so mean to you and uh… I don't know what came over me. Again, thank you." The two smiled as Hans put an arm around Anna. "So… We're going on a date after school!" Elsa took a small step back.

"So you're not going to the formal?"

"Don't be silly, of course we are!"

"Yes," said Hans. "but we just need a bit of time to ourselves." They looked at each other and at that moment, there was a quick kiss between them. Elsa felt the need to throw up a little. If this guy drinks, there's no doubt that he smokes as well. That wouldn't be good for her baby sister…

"I need to go back and help out. See you later 'k?" Anna nodded with a smile and she and Hans walked to their next class.

"What was that?!" Jack exclaimed. "I thought you didn't approve of them going out so we planned to start Operation Kristanna! "

"Since when was there an Operation Kristanna?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"Argh, forget it…" He murmured, along with a few other things Elsa couldn't quite hear. However, she had a feeling it was directed to Hans. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed, trying hard to come up with a plan without hurting her sister, something that would expose Hans and have him suspended, or possible expelled. Seconds later, an imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head with an idea. Elsa took a glance at Jack and smirked deviously.

"So, Jack…" She bit her lip, a little unsure of what to say. "Are you… doing anything after school?" Jack cleared his throat at the sight of her action.

'_She knows how to turn a guy on…'_ "Why yes, I'm going to the formal with_ you._"

"I mean before that." She added

"Not that I know of, _snowflake_." he whispered that last word in a low husky voice that would sway any girl on the spot. But Elsa wasn't like any girl. Instead, she sighed and decided to get to the point.

"Good. 'Cause_ we _are going on a date." Elsa walked away proudly, leaving Jack dumbfounded with thoughts going through his head.

'_A date eh? Alright…'_

**A/N: Ok guys! It's been 10 chapters already so I wanted to write some bloopers for this story that Devil Fox Girl and I have thought of whilst re-reading TJATN. Enjoy! :) And plzzzzz read my new story Iclyn!**

Elsa: *knocks on the door* Anna? Are you awake? Anna? ANNA!

Anna: YEAH?! WHAT?!

Elsa: We're shooting the scene!

Anna: Wait, what?! Oh, sorry…

Director: Cut!

Anna: The first… day of school… TODAY'S THE DAY! *falls off the bed and face plants*

Elsa: *giggles* Anna, are you alright?

Anna: Uh…

Director: Haha cut!

Hiccup: I don't know if Merida told you but here in DDA

Merida: *whispers* It's DDH!

Hiccup: …DEH there are

Merida: *whispers once again* DDH!

Hiccup: …DDH there are… well groups.

Cameraman: Oh, sorry the camera wasn't rolling can you repeat that?

Hiccup: Great(!)

Elsa: *bends down to pick up her books and scattered papers*

Hiccup: Here, let me help. *Bends down and lowers his head*

Elsa: *looks up and hits Hiccup's face with her head*

Hiccup: Ow!

Elsa: Oh, sorry Hic! Are you alright?

Hiccup: I think…

Director: Cut!

Flynn: Bright nose, working teeth, strong eyes. Yes, yes. She's perfect for you Jack.

Jack: Yeah, someone with a bright nose is perfect for me.

Flynn: Did I say that…?

Jack: Yeah.

Flynn: Oh! Sorry wrong words. Sorry Els!

Elsa: It's ok.

Director: Cut!

Anna: DAY 2! *accidentally drops her bag on her foot* OW!

Elsa: Anna! Are you ok?

Anna: Yep! I'm fine!

Elsa: Somebody get her some ice!

Director: Cut!

Punzie: ELSA! ANNA! TOOTH! ASTRID! THE WINTER FORMAL IS COMING UP IN JUST A FEW DA- *cough cough*

Astrid: Are you sick or something?

Punzie: I- uh, wa *cough* ter!

Director: Get her something to drink! Cut!

Anna: We're never gonna get anywhere with this conversation if that CURSED BELL KEEPS RINGING!

~slience~

Anna: Ehem, if that CURSED BELL KEEPS RINGING!

~silence~

Anna: if that CURSED BE-

Director: Sorry, the sound FX thing isn't working.

Anna: …My voice hurts.

Merida: Hey, what's that?

Elsa: Huh?

*Honeydew melon is thrown at Elsa and she gets hit on the head*

Elsa: Ow!

Jack: Sorry babe!

Director: You were meant to roll to her side! Not on her head!

Merida: Lucky it wasn't a real one…

Director: Cut!

Elsa: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I NEED TO… REMEMBER MY LINE! Sorry, I practiced it all morning…

Director: Cut!

Anna: Who's Kristoff? I mean Kristoffer. I mean Christopher!

Director: Cut!

Kristoff: Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats his nose? What if- oh wait, I mean… Argh! I've said this a million times in Frozen and even now I can't get it right!

Anna: Sweetie, that's just sad…

Kristoff: Hey!

Director: Cut!

Jack: *sneaks up behind Elsa and kisses her right cheek*

Elsa: *turns to the right*

Jack: *moves to the left and grabs a chocolate, making the plate fall.*

Elsa: Jack!

Jack: Wasn't me~

Elsa: …_we_ are going on a date, *walks away*

Jack: WHOOOHOOO! YES!

Director: Cut!

Anna: So… we're going on a date after school!

Elsa: *takes a small step back and almost slips because the floor was a little slippery*

Director: Cut!

**A/N: I'll probably be putting up bloopers every 10 chapters so yaaa. Hope you guys enjoyed reading the bloopies! With my latest story, I'll put up bloopers every 5 chapters. Why i do it like that, i dunno why… Ok, enough A/Ns, see ya guys in the next chapter! Mk Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, first of all… WHO ELSE IS FRIGGIN' EXCITED ABOUT SEASON 5 OF OUAT?! MERIDA IS COMIN' TO STORYBROOKE! AND SO IS MERLIN! But it's a sham it won't be Collin Morgan, Bradley James and Angel Coulby from the BBC show Merlin… :( THEY ARE THE REASON I'M WRITING MY OTHER FANFIC, ICLYN! Ok… Enough of my rant (let's be real, I can't get enough), here are my review responses:**

**joyfuljellybean: LOL! Oh by the way, I love your series of one shots: Gotta Love Music. **

**Sarah1346: Thank you so much! And I will keep on writing!**

**Bleep Bloop1: I'm glad you enjoyed reading the bloopers! I didn't think anyone would actually find my fanfic funny in a good way, even though that was what I was going for!**

**reddawnfox: Thank you! **

**Guest: Ahaha!**

**Frozen07212000: haha! I knew you guys would love it!**

**Denise Siah: Thanksss! And I love your story The New Guardian: The Daughter of the Moon! Although I did stop reading it since I've been busy lately but I'll do as much catching up as possible! WHOEVER IS READING THIS, PLEASE READ THAT STORY BY DENISE!**

**GymnasticsRules101: Yeah. Did you listen to La La Latch? Pentatonix is a great a cappella group! **

**DauntlessCakeLover: (chapter 9) lol! YAASS ME TOO! (chapter 10) thanks!**

**Wow! Looks like everyone enjoyed reading the bloopers! There will be more of that in my other stories! But it looks like you guys will have to wait nine more chapters after this one to get the next set of bloopies! On to chapter… 11!**

Later that day, Hans knocked on the door of Elsa and Anna's house. Lucky for Anna, her parents were working that day. Before opening the door, Anna asked Elsa how she looked.

"Stunning." Elsa smiled. "Are you going to come home after your date to pick up a few things before the formal starts or are you going from the date straight to the formal?"

"Uh, the second one!" Anna opened the door to find Hans nicely dressed wearing the classic tuxedo. Seeing as they were wearing formal clothing, Anna expected their date to be at a fancy restaurant of some kind. She stepped out of the house, waving to Elsa as she locked the door. The cab was waiting for them outside. As soon as they reached their destination, Anna's fantasies of a perfect first date shattered when she saw a bar in an a very interesting part of town.

Hans was the first one to get out of the cab and opened the door for her.

"Hans, what's this?"

"Our date." He smiled. Anna on the other hand had a frown, deepening as they entered. Ignoring the fact that they were in such a place, they sat down at a table close to the window and had a friendly conversation.

Unknown to them, two others had been following them since they stepped out of the house. Sitting at a table at a good distance away from Hans and Anna, Jack and Elsa hid behind a newspaper with four eye holes as Elsa had her eyes fixed on the 'couple', shooting daggers at her sister's beloved boyfriend with her eyes.

"You know snowflake, when you said a date, I didn't know you meant this." Jack groaned since he spent almost an hour getting ready.

"Well, now you know. I can't believe he would take my sister to a bar!" She responded, taking a peek to look at the two. She couldn't help but notice Anna seeming a little insecure at the table, talking to Hans. Because of this, she became more cautious when Hans offered Anna a drink. Luckily, she refused, knowing her parents would be unhappy to find out their daughter was drinking.

Jack, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on Elsa. To him, she was breathtakingly beautiful. There she sat, with her long platinum blonde hair worn down in waves, blue sapphire eyes that he felt he would need a map since he always felt he would get lost just looking into them. She didn't even need makeup and a fancy dress to make her look beautiful.

"Hey, Elsa-"

"Jack, they're moving. Let's go!" She took his hand in hers and took him near Anna and Hans, keeping their distance a little so they wouldn't be seen. Elsa wondered where the two were going, completely focused on them.

From Anna's perspective, Hans had become more demanding of her when he dragged her to a secluded place. In doing so, she began having regrets and he was scaring her to death. Hans gripped her behind and pulled her closer. Anna was hyperventilating as he started doing unspeakable things to her. He started kissing her, forcefully, trailing down her neck. His breath reeked of wine and whisky and Anna started screaming for help with tears streaming down her cheeks "Oh Anna, you should've listened to your sister." She continued to scream, trying her best to push Hans away, but he pinned her to a wall, covering her mouth with his hand.

Elsa and Jack had enough of this. Coming out of their hiding place, they attacked a slurring Hans, pinning him against the wall and throwing punches repeatedly, followed by a round house kick from Elsa, not caring that she was in a dress since they were the only ones in that place.

Anna shivered as tears continued to flow. As soon as the two were finished dealing with that rotten pig, they rushed to Anna, comforting her. Elsa hugged her sister tight as she cried.

"Sshh. It's ok. It's ok. C'mon. Let's go home." Elsa said and Anna nodded.

"I'll get a cab." Jack said.

"Anna, you're gonna be ok I-"

"B-But wha-at about h-him?" Anna stuttered, wiping away the tears even though they kept coming back.

"We took care of him, ok?" Anna stared at Hans, who was unconscious with blood stains on his body. "The police will take care of the rest. Jack's gonna call them."

After waiting a few minutes, a cab and police cars came to their aid. But of course, they were asked some questions before they were allowed to go home.

* * *

**At Elsa and Anna's house…**

Locking the door behind them, Anna went upstairs to change out of her dress. The three found that the parents weren't home yet.

"I should go now." said Jack, pointing backwards to the door with his thumb. "We've been through a lot this evening."

"No!" she stopped him. "I mean, no." Elsa repeated more calmly. "You're welcome to stay, even for just a few minutes. I'm sure my parents won't mind when they come home. I- um, I mean we enjoy the company, especially after the events of what happened." Jack smiled a little.

"Ok. I'll stay… for you." Elsa turned around, hiding the light pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Uh… Would you like something to drink? It's pretty cold after all."

"Yeah, sure. Hot chocolate seems alright." Elsa nodded with a smile and called Anna from upstairs if she wanted some as well. The response was 'yes', running downstairs in her pink pyjamas.

"I can't resist your homemade hot chocolate!" Anna said, drooling. Elsa giggled at her sister's action and then frowned at her attire.

"Don't tell me you're wearing those to the formal." Her sister had a puzzled look on her face before realising what her Elsa meant.

"Oh, this? No, I'm not going after all. Not after… the things that have happened today." Anna said quietly, sitting on the couch hugging her leg close to her. "I don't think I'll be dating for quite some time…" Elsa sat down beside her and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"There will always be a new boy. Make sure people treat you with respect." Anna looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Elsa. You were right from the very beginning. It took me so long to open up my eyes and see what you were seeing. I really am sorry this time. For everything." She grabbed a blanket hanging on the side of the couch and wrapped herself in it.

"You know what? If you're not going, then I'm not." Anna stood up and protested.

"What?! No! You don't have to stay because of me! I'll be fine by myself. Besides, you have a date who would miss you _dearly_ if you didn't go." She pointed to Jack who was standing in front of them, leaning against the wall. "It would be equivalent to leaving him at the altar as soon as he says 'I do'!" Upon hearing this, Jack, the 'groom', snorted before flashing an irresistible smile at Elsa.

"Ok, first of all, that will NEVER happen!" The 'bride' exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Wait, so are you saying you _won't_ ditch me at our wedding?" The smile stayed on Jack's face as he questioned her.

"No! I mean- Ugh, nevermind. Do you still want that hot chocolate or not?" The two nodded and followed her to the kitchen like puppies.

Elsa started pouring the hot chocolate into three mugs, adding marshmallows and whipped cream. As soon as she handed a mug to Anna, she chugged it all down in an instant, with a big smile and the hot drink all over herself, looking like a 5 year old. Jack and Elsa chuckled as Anna wiped it off her face. Jack took a sip with his eyes widening. The sisters stared at him, asking if it tasted good. "This tastes… AMAZING! It's like what dreams are made of!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"See? I told you it's irresistible!" Anna exclaimed before letting herself fall onto the couch and turning on the TV to watch Netflix. Suddenly, Jack started wincing in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Jack! What's wrong?!" Elsa rushed to his side and lifted his hand from stomach, seeing the red stain on his hand. "It's from when I was fighting Westerguard. He had a knife on hand."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"It's no big de- Argh!" he groaned.

"Yes, it is Jack! C'mon." Jack followed her to the bathroom upstairs. "Jack… Take off your hoodie." Her command took him by surprise, though he didn't show it.

"What?"

"Unless you want your hoodie to be a bloody mess, take it off!" He did as she had asked and winced as it came off. Elsa didn't expect to be shocked at the sight of his toned body. Then her eyes trailed to where his wound was.

"I know I'm pretty but can you please not stare?" Elsa was snapped out of her trance and mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry." she blushed and took a towel and turned on the tap, soaking it under the warm water.

"What are you doing?"

"Jack-"

"Elsa, I'll be alright. It's nothing. I've had worse injuries befo-" he groaned and clutched his stomach. She ignored his response and began wiping off the blood from his skin. He winced as the wet towel stung him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Jack noticed her jaw was cut and grabbed another towel and soaked it in water, wiping the red off. "Looks like I wasn't the only injured one." Elsa put her hand over his, gazing into his blue eyes. Realising she stopped cleaning his wound, he found himself staring into her eyes again. He angled her face up towards his, leaning forward, closing his eyes as she did. Their lips were within millimetres apart, so close yet…

"ELSA!"

…so far.

Anna burst in through the door, interrupting their moment. Her eyes widened, seeing her sister and Jack like this (not to mention him shirtless!). "Oh, uh, never mind. You two carry on!" Elsa sighed as they opened their eyes when Anna went out of the bathroom, closing the door.

"So… Where were we?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Hmmm… Anna! What did you want?" Elsa went back to her sister downstairs, leaving Jack alone, putting his hoodie back on.

**A/N: SORRY TO LEAVE IT THERE! :P Credit to Devil Fox Girl for helping write a few scenes! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter since it is possibly one of my favourites! So in the reviews I want you guys to tell me which story of mine or which chapter of this fanfic is your favourite. See you guys in the next chapter! Mk Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OH MEH GERD 94 REVIEWS! You guys spoil me :) Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! Since we're almost up to 100, the next 6 people who review will get a sneak peak for Chapter 13. Well, unless if you're a guest then sorry! I'd have to PM those 6 the sneak peak. Ok, Imma go ahead and answer the reviews:**

**reddawnfox: :D**

**Bleep Bloop1: Lol! But I just HAD to! I dunno why… But don't worry, there will be more cute, fluffy ones in the future!**

**Guest/Madison: Great! Glad you liked the previous chapter! I'd say that was probably my most favourite one to write, as well as the chapter when they first met. And it's ok.**

**Guest: THANK YOUUUUU!**

**Frozen07212000: Thanksss a million!**

**joyfuljellybean: Aw, thanks and you're welcome. And that is what I would do as well! Tbh, I was never really into the whole romance genre until I came across the first jelsa vid I ever watched and the first jelsa fanfic I ever read. Sure, I like romance but I never really wrote anything like this. Ok, so back to the fanfic, KRISTANNA SHALL BEGIN! :)**

**shadeleap: Updating!**

**Sarah1346: Sorry this took a while! I've been experiencing writers block as well as dealing with a bunch of other things… **

**Punzie Corona: Haha, lol. Well, this fanfic is only loosely based on DFG's life, so no, she didn't see him shirtless in that situation. However, her bf in real life swims and she's seen him shirtless like that, I guess. So in the last A/N, I'll just say a few words on how this fanfic is based on her life. **

**DauntlessTardis: I am!**

**That's all the reviews answered! So I have a Pinterest account and I have pins related to this fanfic and my others, as well as a board titled Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons. I would love it if you guys checked it out! My username is heyitskirstie. Now, on to Chapter 12!**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

We were so close to kissing. It was almost… weird for me. And I kinda feel glad that Anna interrupted. I don't know whether or not I have feelings for Jack. There's something about him that draws me to him but at the same time I feel like I should stay away before I get hurt. I wonder why I feel like that. For others around me I guess they find it all romantic, and I see why. But from my perspective it's a little awkward. I'm not sure if the guy even likes me… I mean, the first time we made contact was when he hugged me for no apparent reason! I guess I should probably stop thinking about it. Tonight is about Anna. Ever since what had happened earlier, I feel like I'm at fault. I should've taken care of Hans before to prevent it all. Now I'm here in my house comforting Anna even if she tells me otherwise. "Anna! What did you want?"

"Oh, I kinda wanted more hot chocolate but, uh, never mind!" I sighed and walked back to the kitchen to prepare more of her favourite drink. "You go back with you Jack and-" She had me at his name. I cut her off almost too quickly, hoping she wouldn't pick up that little detail.

"Anna, don't start. Please." I kept stirring the hot chocolate and my focus stayed there.

"I'm just saying! Go! Go back!"

"You wanted hot chocolate and your getting it."

"C'mon~ Ya know ya wanna!" She walked to my side and nudged me with her elbow.

"Only if you go to the formal." I poured the mixture into a mug and the remaining into another. Anna responded with a 'No!' as I handed her the mug. "Then I'll stay with you." I walked to the the living room to sit down on the couch.

"If you do, then Jack will be _extremely_ disappointed." Her eyes traveled to the staircase behind me where I suspected Jack stood, eavesdropping. He always appears at times like this.

"Sisters before misters."

"That saying isn't valid in this conversation." She put the edge of her mug to her lips and drank the hot chocolate.

"I believe you're saying that because you're crushing on Kristoff." Anna's eyes widened and almost spat out the drink, coughing. Jack entered the living room and sat on the couch across Anna.

"I'll put in a good word for you." He smirked.

"Hey! No ganging up on me! And no thank you Jack!"

"There's no need to deny anything little sis." I smiled and crossed my arms. "I think he feels the same way about you too." She sighed and leaned on the couch, shutting her eyes.

"Was it really that obvious?" Jack and I responded by nodding as Anna opened her eyes. "Say hi to him for me at the formal." I walked to where she was and sat down beside her.

"Don't think I'm not staying here because I am. Nothing you say or do will change that."

"But Jack-" She was about to protest, however Jack cut her off.

"I could stay."

"For Elsa…" Anna mumbled.

"And you. I'd do the same thing if something like that happened to my sister."

"Sister, eh?" Anna's lips curled up into a mischievous grin. "What's her name?"

"Little 12-year-old Emma Frost."

"You know, 12-year-olds aren't so little." I pointed out, remembering what Anna was like at that age.

"I know, I know. Even so…" Jack put his hands in his pocket as I tried to imagine his younger sister… A female, younger and shorter version of Jack? I giggled at the thought.

"Hmm… Maybe she should come over to our place sometime. We would be_ great _friends." Anna grinned. Before Jack even opened his mouth to respond, I interrupted him, knowing exactly what Anna was thinking. She and I are almost as if we were connected telepathically. Well, we are related.

"Anna, it's probably best for Jack and I if you two didn't meet."

"Why not? We'd have some _very _interesting things to talk about."

"And by interesting, you mean embarrassing." Jack mouthed an 'oh', understanding our little conversation. There's no doubt that Anna will spill the beans to Jack's sister. Not that there's anything to spill… I don't think… These thoughts are making things harder for me to figure a few things out about Jack. I honestly don't know why I'm even thinking about it! This is just something I really can't explain. It's… complicated. I glanced to my right to see Jack looking in my direction. Instantly, I turned back to Anna.

"I suppose Elsa's got a point, Anna." he sided with me. "Wouldn't want to be embarrassed any further." I heard him mumble that last sentence.

"Looks like Frosty here gets similar treatment from his sister…" said Anna.

**A/N: I know, I know… THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT! But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Especially since the last time I updated was like two months ago. When I get over my writers' block, I'll be adding to this chapter. For those of you will be getting the sneak peaks, you'll be getting them for the NEXT CHAPTER, not the extra stuff that I may or may not add. See you guys in the next chapter! Mk Bye!**


End file.
